Accidentally in love
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Natsu Dragneel—the most popular singer and model all around the world meets Lucy while running from his fans. He finds out that she isn't a fan of him and he feels completely attached to her. Will Lucy learn to love the famous Dragneel or will she leave him alone because of his popularity? [TITLE CHANGED FROM I'M IN LOVE]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Honestly, I was in bed all cozy and dozy when suddenly this story popped up in my head and I just had to write it so I got up and ran to go get my laptop and started to write this.

Seriously, I would be asleep by now but oh well, I'm here writing. I hope you guys like it! c;  
And I shall have, _She will be mine_ updated tomorrow, the _last_ chapter. :D

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Natsu cursed as he ran down the street, screams of his fans behind him as he tried hiding from them. He ran down the sidewalk, down the stairs, dodging people as he heard the gasps, and finally running into an alleyway to hide while breathing hard. He tried his best to blend in against the wall as he watched his fans scream his name, running in the direction he was running before he ran in here. Natsu stood there for a moment, trying to gather all the oxygen he had lost while his breathing became normal once again. He pulled his phone out and looked at the time, cursing as he noticed he was late for the meeting he had. He started to punch in some numbers, his heavy breathing becoming short, small breaths once more till he pressed send. "Fuck, Gildarts is going to kill me."

The pink-haired man shoved his phone back into his pocket as he ran his hand through his hair, freezing as he noticed somebody was standing by the door that was attached to the building in front of him. His eyes widen as he realized it was a _female_. She just stood there, holding a black trash bag while wearing an apron, her blonde hair tied into two pony-tails while she stared.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something when he heard his fans screaming again, cursing as he ran towards her, grabbing the trash bag to throw it in the garbage can and shoving her back inside the building. "Hey—! What are you—"

"Shut up!" Natsu hissed, listening if his fans were close or not. When he heard nothing but the woman's breathing he sighed in relief pulling away to take a good look on this person. She was staring right at him with wide eyes and Natsu put his hands together in a begging manner. "Look, I'll give you _anything_ you like that I could afford and do just _please_ don't scream or whatever!"

"What—"

"You want my signature? Picture? I'll give it to you, just don't scream!"

"I'm not—"

"You want a hug too? I can give you—"

"Hey!" The blonde shouted, stopping Natsu from talking anymore. He stared right into her brown orbs and let her continue, the woman sighing. "I _don't_ want your autograph or whatever, I don't care about you because I'm not your obsessed fans so _please_ just get out of here before I have to call somebody." The woman turned around and picked up whatever she dropped, walking away to leave Natsu there dumbfounded. He stood there for a moment, taking his phone out as he felt it vibrate. He looked at the text to see it was his friend, Gray, telling him to come out since he brought the car. Natsu shoved his phone in his pocket again, stepping forward. "Hey!" The blonde turned once again to look at him, stopping. "What's your name?"

"My name is Lucy!" Natsu scrunched his face up in confusion as he found it a bit weird a girl as pretty as her was named _Luigi_. "Thanks for everything! My name is—!"

"I know what your name is, Natsu Dragneel. And don't mention it, it's not like we're ever going to meet again," Lucy said, muttering the last part as she finally disappeared. Natsu stared at where she stood moment earlier not knowing what this feeling was he felt inside him. Why did it feel like she was different then the girls he knew that was head over heels for him? Something about her made him feel attached to her but like she said; he might never see her again.

Natsu shook his head and headed out, looking for the car that Gray had said he had parked. Somehow; he wanted to get to know that girl.

Why?

* * *

**A/N: **Gosh, I'm writing too many unfinished stories but oh well, I'm going to be finishing _She will be mine_tomorrow so it's okay. :D  
I just thought of this while thinking of One Direction—weird, I know—but yeah, thanks to them, a new story!  
I hope you guys enjoyed and the first chapter is short! Thanks for reading, reeeeview!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright, like many of you guys said this is like the movie star struck. Honestly, I forgot about that movie since I watched that back in 2010—I think—and this is not like that story, I'm writing everything based on my ideas. I'll give credit to it because some of you think it's like copyright or some shit. E_e

I was seriously thinking of one direction while writing that story. XD

Credits to: Starstruck.

* * *

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu shook his head and headed out, looking for the car that Gray had said he had parked. Somehow; he wanted to get to know that girl._

_Why?_

* * *

"_Natsu Dragneel and his band members has finally come to Japan, the pink-haired male sneaking out during signature signing was found in the streets by his fan. They have chased him down the street till he suddenly vanished, being found at the signing once again an hour later. What has caused—"_Lucy turned the TV off as she sighed, throwing the remote on the counter as she slumped in her chair. Why was Natsu Dragneel everything everyone talked about these days? Lucy knew they have been very popular since three years ago but they annoyed her so much. Every girl talked about them where ever they went, their posters and music was sold everywhere, she even met one of them today!

Why were they so freaking popular?

Lucy had no clue but she placed no attention to them, not being one of their fans anyways. Sure, they sing well and are good-looking but what is there to it that made the girls so obsessed with them that they download every picture and songs by them?

Gray Fullbuster, Loke Celestial, Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel Redfox, and their lead singer Natsu Dragneel were the five members of the band: Fairy Tail. They were pretty good singers but she also heard they were really flirty and cocky but weren't most bands like that?

She had met the lead singer, Natsu Dragneel moment earlier and he seemed like an idiot. Blabbing about how he'll give her anything—she wanted to give him a good slap in the face. He was a singer and a model; being a very popular guy and the most popular in his band he had most of the attention. His voice was heart-warming too but other than that, she knew he was going to be some asshole once she gets to know him.

Like every famous person.

Lucy sighed as she worked at the flower shop in town as she needed the extra cash, bring bored out of her mind.

Since everyone heard that the Band Fairy tail were in town no body showed up except for a couple of men and woman but other than that, it was empty. Now she hated that band even more—she wasn't going to get her full amount of pay because of them! And worst of all, she was working on a Sunday.

The blonde groaned again, being bored and tired—a bit annoyed but wanting to go home. She didn't want to hear anymore screaming or shouting about how Fairy tail did this or Fairy Tail did that, it was too annoying. "Lucy, you can go home now—I don't think anyone will be coming today."

"Ah—are you sure, Mrs. Spetto?"

"Of course I am sweetie! Why don't you go and see that boy band—what was it called? Fairy Tail?" Lucy sighed and started to take her apron out, shaking her head. "I don't like them; I'm fine, I'll just go home and rest."

"Good idea honey, you have school tomorrow too."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Spetto!"

"You're welcome, have a nice day!"

"You too!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed her bag, walking out the doors of the flower shop. She took in a deep breath as she noticed the streets were almost empty, a scoff escaping her lips.

"Fairy tail loving freaks,"

~**X**~

"Are you _crazy?_ Why the hell did you run away you dumbass?" Loke shouted, coming real close to Natsu who just narrowed his eyes, trying his best not to shout back. "What if something bad happened? You get attacked by one of our fans? Huh?"

"Look, I'm already and in one piece so calm down already."

"You're lucky _I'm_ the one yelling at you! What would you do if Gildarts did it? Erza?" Natsu paled at the name _Erza_, gulping. "Exactly."

"You know what? Loke, I didn't want all of this. I want my freedom back—the freedom where I walked down the street of a public place and people won't scream my name and try to rape me!"

"You're the idiot who wanted to form a band!"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to become famous!"

"You're the—"

"Alright, guys. Let's not fight," A blue-haired man stepped in between the growling screaming boys, pushing Natsu back towards Gajeel while Loke was pushed back to Gray. Natsu jerked his body as he glared at Gajeel who said nothing, Loke just glaring at the ground. "I just wanted some alone time—peaceful alone time by myself. I didn't want to get caught, alright? I'm already so just calm down!" Natsu shouted as he ran a hand through his hair, the place being awfully quiet for a moment.

Natsu looked at the clock and noticed he has 30 minutes till his next sighing. Scoffing he grabbed his jacket and hat, ignoring the friends as he left the room, slamming the door while at it. The pink-haired male put the hat and jacket on, ducking and speed-walking away from the people, trying hard not to get caught.

He wanted to get out of there as soon as he can, being sick and tired of all the bullshit his friends and other people gave him made him a bit moody.

He eventually got out of the place that he called hell and walked down the streets, grumbling to himself again. He had just arrived there hours ago but he knew the streets pretty well, roaming them earlier. It was a nice area and Natsu actually liked it better than the other places. It had pretty sights and girls that went crazy for him—which wasn't all great but still.

Natsu then remembered that blonde girl, wondering if she was still there at that place Natsu had seen her at. He looked around as he tried remembering what street he was in when he ran into that girl, looking at every street name till he started to recognize some part of the place. Once he started to go down the street her noticed the ally way and the trashcan, a grin coming to his face as he stepped back to look at the building.

"Spetto's flowers, huh?"

Natsu looked around to see if he noticed anyone looking at him or for any stalkers, finally entering the flower shop once he saw that the cost was clear.

He heard a bell ring as he entered, the aroma of flowers filling his nostrils as he looked around. All different flowers were scattered everywhere, all different shapes and sizes. They all looked real nice and colorful, Natsu felt like he was walking in a field of flowers. He walked down the aisle of flowers as a small smile was presented on his face, looking at the small flowers as he past. As he walked down he noticed that there was a desk there with nobody working at it, slowly approaching the desk.

Once he was up front he looked around, wondering where the person who worked here was. Hopefully, it wasn't a high-schooler or somebody that was one of his _biggest fans_. He was sick of them screaming and squealing and asking for every from him that sometimes, he got annoyed.

"Uhm, hello?" Silence filled the store except for the mini water-fall that was running in the back. "Hello?" Natsu said a bit louder, stepping back as he heard nothing. Natsu sighed and turned to walk away but froze as he heard something in the back.

He turned around to notice a middle-aged woman stepping out, wearing an apron over her purple dress. "A costumer!" She said happily, Natsu smiling at her. "Err, hey."

"Hello, what sort of flowers are you looking for?"

"Well, she's not actually a flower—err, well, alright then." Natsu shrugged as he tried remembering how that Luigi girl looked like. "Well, she's a yellow flower."

"Oh! You mean a dandelion?"

"Well, err, no."

"A rose? Maybe a butterweed? Oh! A daisy?"

"No, no, and no. She's a tall yellow flower,"

"Hmm, are you talking about a sunflower?"

"Uh, no. She wasn't really that tall, maybe till . . . here?" Natsu put his hand up to where his nose was, looking at the woman who looked utterly confused. "She has brown eyes and she's skinny—she's a beautiful one but she's sort of mean, do you know?"

"Brown eyes . . . yellow . . . beautiful . . . skinny . . . mean . . . Ah! You mean Lucy?" Natsu snapped his fingers as he grinned, pointing at her. "Yes! Lucy—I am looking for Lucy, do you know where she is?" Natsu asked, looking real enthusiastic and happy for a moment. Mrs. Spetto shook her head and frowned. "Lucy had left about 15 minutes ago—why? Do you want me to leave her a message?"

"Err, nah, that's alright," Natsu said as he felt a bit sad that Lucy already went home. "Who are you, by the way?"

"Oh, uhm . . ." Natsu looked around the place, trying to see if there was anyone in the store. He noticed there wasn't anyone and the flowers were covering most of the windows so he sighed, turning back to the woman. He took his hat off and ruffled his oddly colored pink haired, shooting the woman a sweet smile. "Names Natsu Dragneel, lead singer and member of Fairy Tail." He watched as the woman's eyes widen and look at Natsu as if she was his long lost grandson or something, putting a finger to his lips. "Please don't scream,"

"I—I won't . . . oh dear, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I met Lucy earlier today in the back and err, I don't know? I just came over here when I remembered her because she's the only person I know around here."

"Do you like Lucy?"

"Well, I wouldn't actually say that because it looks like she hates my guts but I guess?" Natsu shrugged, looking at the woman who nodded her head, still looking a bit frightened.

They stayed quiet for a moment till Natsu heard the bell ring, throwing his arms in the air as he fumbled to put his hat back on his head. He turned around and put his most awkward smile, wanting to greet the person as if he was some person that came to buy flowers. His smile turned into a real one as he noticed who it was.

"Mrs. Spetto! I accidently left my phone—do you know where it is?" The blonde ran on over to her, her eyebrows scrunched together. She noticed the man standing there and smiled, nodding towards him. She looked back at Mrs. Spetto till she quickly took a double take, scrunching her face up in confusion. Where has she seen this guy before? The guy smiled back at her and waved, looking like he knew her too. "Uhm . . . do I know you?"

"Don't you remember me, Lucy?"

"You even know my name . . . where have I seen you before?"

"Lucy, this man has come just now asking for you." Mrs. Spetto said, smiling at the teen who looked confused. "Who are you?" Lucy asked, stepping closer to take a closer look. His onyx eyes seem familiar . . . and that clothes—who was wearing that today? Suddenly Lucy's eyes widen as she remembered who that person was. "Surprise!" Natsu said as Lucy grabbed his hat and pulled it off him, shooting him a look. "What are you doing here?"

"Now Lucy, be nice to our guest."

"G—guest? Are you kidding me?" Lucy looked between Natsu and Mrs. Spetto, looking shocked and confused at the same time. "Hey, you're hurting my feelings; I came here to see you."

"And _why_ in the world would you do that? You and I just met today!"

"Well, I don't know either. I became quiet attracted to you and you're the only person I know in this town other than my band members and workers." Lucy scoffed and threw his hat on the counter, crossing her arms to roll her eyes. "You're a famous singer and model, why come see me when you can go and meet some other famous person?" Lucy asked, Natsu looking a bit taken back. He lifted his hand up to scratch his cheek, smiling sheepish. "I . . . don't know."

"Exactly. I think it's best if you just leave before you get caught," Lucy shot him a sarcastic smile before grabbing her phone out of Mrs. Spetto's hand, muttering a thank you. She turned around and walked away, Natsu's eyes widening. He quickly thanked Mrs. Spetto and grabbed his hat, running out towards Lucy, grabbing her arm. "Hey—Lucy, why are you so angry?"

"I'm not, I just don't like stars like you because well—you're cocky and annoying." Lucy shrugged nonchalantly, the male scrunching his face up in confusion. "You don't even know me."

"I know you well enough from your TV shows, magazines, and the stupid crazy fans of yours in my school."

"That's not the real me."

"Well the real you seem annoying too so, yeah." Lucy flicked her arm off his hand, turning to walk away but Natsu grabbed her again. "Look, I know you don't like stars like me and stuff but I'm different from the others. Do you really think I wanted this?"

"Well, yes? Why wouldn't you want it—you're living the dream what most people want to live." Lucy said, Natsu shaking his head. "I didn't want this, I didn't."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I was forced to, alright? Because my sister—"Natsu stopped talking as he looked at Lucy, his wide black eyes staring into her brown ones. Lucy's eyes widen as she noticed the pain flickering in his eyes for a moment, the blonde reeling away from him for a moment. "You—"Lucy started to speak but stopped as Natsu shoved her head to the ground, the blonde yelping in surprise. "_Natsu Dragneel, where is that guy?"_

"_I heard he was in the streets again!"_

"_I need pictures!"_

"Shit, how'd they find me?" Natsu hissed, Lucy grabbing his wrist to pull it off her head. "Just go back, your workers and band members must be worried sick about you." Lucy said as she turned around to leave but Natsu grabbed her wrist and ducked down with her. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked; a bit of annoying tone linger in her voice. "Just follow me, alright?" Natsu hissed, pulling her along to go behind the counter with Lucy who cursed. "Why am I sneaking around with you?"

"Because do you really want to be questioned out there?"

"No but I don't see the point why I need to follow you."

"Stop being so angry,"

"I am not!"

"And you're denying everything I say."

"I am not!"

"Aha! There we go!" Lucy smacked his arm and glared. "Shut up," Natsu rubbed his arm and snorted, looking away. "Violent much . . ."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Natsu squeaked, a scoff being heard from the blonde next to him. She was scary and violent—maybe Erza the second. Natsu shivered at the thought and Lucy shot him a look. He ignored it as he took his phone out, seeing it was spammed with texts from him band members. He cursed and shoved his phone back in his pocket, taking a peek to see a couple more paparazzi's out there. "Fuck—do you have another way out?"

"We have the back door," Natsu stared at Lucy for a while before nodding, crawling out. "Er, thanks—I guess I'll see you later?"

"No, you will not. Go away and live your perfect life, I'll be here living my normal not so fabulous life, bye." Lucy smiled as she waved, Natsu throwing her a dirty look. He crawled back in next to her and grabbed her hand, making the blonde blush. "Look, you're being real mean right now but I'm being nice so I'm not saying anything bad. But—I will thank you for hiding me and not telling anyone about me,"

"Uhm, sure, okay."

"And, I want to give you this before I go." Natsu took the thick black wristband from one of his wrists, grabbing her arm to slide it on her right arm. Lucy pulled her arm back to stare at it, wondering why he gave it to her. "I have another one so you can keep that," Natsu grinned, showing her his left arm. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but Natsu crawled out again, waving. "Bye, Luce! See you!" He shouted before he got up and darted out of the flower shop.

Lucy watched from under the counter and eventually stood back up, a bit confused on what happened. She looked at her right wrist and looked at the wrist band again, wondering _why_ in the world that guy gave her his wristband. She just rolled her eyes and sighed, smiling as a costumer came in. She noticed Mrs. Spetto has gone missing and _she_ had to work the shop for a while before closing time.

"Hi, welcome to Spetto's flowers, what can I get you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, chapter 2 finished! I tried my best writing as fast as I could because the snow storm is coming and the power might go off so I typed this as fast as I could!  
I hope you guys liked the chapter—thanks for reading!

Thank you for the many reviews by the way, I was really surprised. O_o  
But keep reviewing, thaaaanks. C:


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_She just rolled her eyes and sighed, smiling as a costumer came in. She noticed Mrs. Spetto has gone missing and __she__had to work the shop for a while before closing time._

_"Hi, welcome to Spetto's flowers, what can I get you?"_

* * *

Natsu sat on the couch as one hand clutched the remote and one hand digging in a bag of salt and vinegar chips, popping one in his mouth time to time. He was in his hotel with his band members who were also in the room doing their own thing while Natsu flicked through varies of different TV shows, bored out of his mind. He wanted to go out again but when he came back after the second break out the whole building was surrounded by guards so they don't allow Natsu to leave. He knew he could easily break out but he decided he'll give it a night—knowing he wouldn't be able to go far.

The male singer munched on chips as he clicked the button so quickly you only got a glimpse of the new channel till the next one was replaced with it. "You should slow down—you're going to break the TV."

"It's alright Jellal; it's not going to break."

"That's what you said with the game consul last time."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault it was so fragile."

"You were practically jabbing the buttons in the controller." Gray sweat-dropped, the bass player tipping over his chair as he held a magazine in his hands. Natsu shrugged as he reached in the bag once more but gasped when he found it empty, throwing the controller on the couch to look inside the plastic bag. "It's gone!" The young boy cried out, earning looks from his band members. "What's gone?"

"Oh, that idiot has finally finished his food."

"He just opened those 5 minutes ago!" Gajeel shouted pointing at the bag, looking at his friends in disbelief. They all shrugged as Loke tossed Natsu a new bag before the ranting starts. The pink-haired male immediately became quiet as the sounds of crunching were heard.

"_The boy band; Fairy Tail has always been open with their love life. Jellal Fernandes dating their manager Erza Scarlet and Loke Celestial dating Aries Wool a popular model in France but what's this? Why hasn't Natsu Dragneel say anything about his love life? " _Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the screen, shocked on what this woman on TV is blabbing about.

"Why do they care about my life so much?" Natsu asked between the breaks of his chewing and swallowing, his face scrunched up in an ugly manner.

"_We have spotted Natsu Dragneel running away from a flower shop called, Spetto's flowers, seeing that he had exited from it we had found a blonde woman at the front desk that looked about the same age as Natsu Dragneel. We have also found the evidence that Natsu Dragneel has give this mysterious blonde woman one of his wrist bands as shown on this screen—" _Natsu's eyes widen as he lifted his right arm up, seeing the empty naked wrist. He quickly hid it behind himself as he noticed his friends were all looking at him, the crunch on the chips being heard once again.

"_What might Natsu Dragneel have with this woman? Might she be his secret lover or—_"The TV turned black as Natsu had turned it off, a scowl on his face. "Damn paparazzi need to mind their own business!" He tried his best to hide his face as he knew everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Hey—!" Natsu shouted as Gray grabbed his right arm, lifting it up to his face to actually see his wristband gone, his eyes widen. Natsu kicked the bass player away as a glare appeared on his face. "Don't _touch_ me."

"Natsu, who is that woman on the TV? And why'd you give her one of your wrist bands?"

"She's beautiful! And angel sent from the heavens! Did you see how beautiful she was? The way her brown orbs twinkled when she smiled at the costumer, oh my!" Loke started to shout as he shook Gajeel back and forth who threw him a dirty look, the playboy retreating far away to brag to himself.

"Natsu," Jellal pressed as he now stood in front of the male who scowled at the floor, the 'father' of the band looking serious and mature. "Natsu, don't make me ask again."

"She was just some . . . girl."

"Yeah, we can see. But why'd you go to her and give her your wristband? You never did that for anyone," Gray scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Jellal looked at Natsu, his eyebrows rising and he agreed with Gray. "I don't know . . . she's a first person who says that doesn't like us or famous people so I gave her that band to remember me and how I'm not such a bad person."

"You understand what you have done?"

"N—no?"

"You practically made her famous." Jellal sighed, covering his eyes with his hands as Natsu stared up at him in confusion. "What?"

"She's on TV, Natsu. She's going to be paired up with you and soon it'll spread and everyone will be after her." Natsu cringed at the thought of that, not realizing how that could affect her. "Natsu, you will have to clear this up with everyone or do you really like her..?"

"Uhm, she's a good person." Natsu shrugged. "Does that mean she's going to be the new Lisanna?" Gray smirked at the male who shot him a look, his foot shooting outwards to kick the male in the shin. He cursed as he fell to the ground, a smirk forming on the singers face. "Natsu," Jellal said a bit louder, the male standing up to raise his hand up in the air. "What does it concern you guys?"

"Because you're part of this band and we need to be safe and protected,"

"Well, who cares if I want her to be my girlfriend—"

"—New Lisanna—"Gray said between coughs, earning a remote to the face. "Can't I hang out with a girl without getting the press and everyone else mistaken us as a couple?" Natsu asked, walking towards the coffee table to grab his phone and car keys. "Where do you think you're going?" Gajeel asked the male turning to face them and smirk. "We're going to Lucy's house!"

"Lucy?"

"Her name is Lucy?"

"Do you even know where she lives?" Natsu stood there for a moment before taking his phone out of his pocket, tapping on the screen for a moment before his whole face lit up. "Her house isn't far from the hotel!"

"How'd you even do that?"

"He's a stalker, I tell you." Gray whispered towards his members but loud enough Natsu could hear. Natsu was about to tackle Gray down when Jellal jumped forwards, spinning him around to push him towards the door. "Onwards to Lucy's house!"

~**X**~

Lucy sat on the couch as she listened to the news talking about her and Natsu Dragneel actually being a couple. It made her sick to the stomach as she realized she's going to be blackmailed and ambushed by all the fans and news reported who saw that. She didn't want to be involved with famous people because of this—it was so annoying. She didn't even like Fairy Tail nor that Dragneel boy. Sure, he was good-looking and he sang well but she didn't like him one bit. He seemed annoying and cocky which most of the famous people are.

She hopes she never gets to see him again nor get her face in the news.

Lucy shivered as she looked down at her piece of paper that had only two words on it which was _Dear Mama_. Other than that, it was empty and it was almost 10AM. She had school tomorrow and she didn't really want to go—what if everyone in her school kills her for being titled _Natsu Dragneel's possible girlfriend_? She knew some girls that were complete fans of Fairy Tail and she sure didn't want to get to their bad side.

The blonde shivered as she thought about it, her brown orbs landing on the black wristband that was wrapped around her right wrist. She set the pen down and leaned back against her chair, staring right at the band as she thought about that idiot.

How could she possibly be the one meeting him even thought she had no desires to be involved with him in any possible way?

Lucy scoffed as she pressed the mute button on the TV, grabbing another silver smaller remote to turn her iPod on, Bruno Mars turning on. A smile spread across her face as she stood up, wanting to go grab a drink as she sang. It was such a wonderful night.

"It it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you." Lucy sang as she grabbed a water bottle, moving her hips side to side. She started to hum the other parts as she made her way back to her room, dodging varies of things as she was prepared on writing to her mother and then writing a chapter or two to her story.

Lucy pulled her chair out as she was about to sit down but froze when she heard her doorbell ring. The blonde pushed her chair away and sang the whole way, not even caring that it was 10AM.

"It's a beautiful night—we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna—"Lucy kept singing as she unlocked her door, opening it wide to come face to face with the man she was thinking of moments ago. "—marry you . . ." Lucy finished, her eyes widening in realization. A smirk appeared on the man's face as he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her waists. "Marry you? Of course, but aren't I the one who is supposed to propose?"

"N—Natsu—what the—I—I—"

"Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Natsu sang beautifully, Lucy's eyes widening more. "Speechless, huh?"

"W—what the hell!" Lucy suddenly shouted as she shoved Natsu away, the male tumbling backwards as he fell to his bottom, her eyes finding another eight pairs of feet by him. Her eyes trailed upwards as she saw all the members of Fairy Tail standing right in front of her.

Her jaw dropped as her eyes widen even more—if that was possible—and she could have swore she saw the orange-haired one stare at her as if she was some angel.

"Hi, we would like to—"Jellal started to speak but was cut off when Lucy slammed the door on them. A silence went by as the boys tried processing on what has happened, not being used to having doors slamming on their faces by a complete stranger. Natsu stood back up as he chuckled a bit, he knuckles brushing against the door once more. "Isn't she funny?"

"..Funny?"

"That was just so . . . weird."

"I never met anyone like her!" Loke said enthusiastically, the boys rolling their eyes. "Natsu, hurry and make her open the door. We don't want anyone seeing us," Jellal ushered Natsu who nodded, his knuckles brushing against the door harder. "_Go away!_"

"But Lucy, it's me!"

"_I _know_, that's why go _away!"

"I think she hates you," Gajeel said but Natsu ignored him, his finger pressing on the doorbell again. "Okay, I'll just spam the doorbell then." Natsu grinned as he continuous rang the doorbell, ring after ring being heard from inside.

Soon, they heard stomping and the blonde opened the door again, her foot coming in contact with Natsu's gut. The pink-haired singer was shoved to the ground as the others made a way for Lucy to come stomping over towards Natsu, stomping on his rock-hard abs but still hurting the poor guy. "I'm going to _kill you_." She hissed making all the boys cower in fear. _The second Erza!_

"Look, I'm here to talk with everyone else so you better let us in before somebody sees us and really know we're dating or something."

"But we're not!"

"I know so let us in and get your foot off my shirt! This costs hundreds!"

"Jesus, you fucking rich famous pricks!" Lucy threw her hands in the air, turning around to stomp back in her apartment. The boys all leaned in to see Lucy's backside growing smaller and smaller, the blonde finally turning around to look. "Well?"

"Oh, we're supposed to come in."

"Sorry," Jellal muttered as they all filed in, Natsu following as he dusted his red shirt. He closed the door and came closer to his friends who stood in front of the blonde who was so much shorter than them. "Nice place," Gray commented, trying to set the mood but Lucy ignored him, crossing her arms to huff. The male reeled back, feeling a bit uneasy around her. "What do you guys want?"

"Well, uhm, have you seen the news?"

"Yeah, I have. You better tell them the truth or else," Lucy shot Natsu a glare, the boys all shivering while Jellal laughed sheepish. "You remind me of my girlfriend." He said happily, a wide smile on his face.

Lucy looked up at the blue-haired man, her face softening at him. "Erza Scarlet, right?"

"Yes, you two are equally beautiful and feisty." Jellal chuckled and Lucy giggled, making them boys all gawk in amazement. "Well, thank you." Lucy said, flushing a bit. Jellal nodded in conformation and Natsu cleared his throat, Lucy's face turning serious again. "Natsu, please, just get rid of the rumors and such. I have friends and people in my school who actually know me and are _obsessed_ with you guys." Lucy looked at the male in the middle, pouting as Natsu blinked a couple of time. "I'll sort it all out, don't worry about it."

"If you're here just to tell me that then why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to see the beauty that was wooed by the idiot over here," The orange-haired said as he reached over, grabbing one of Lucy's golden locks to twirl it around his fingers. Lucy stared up at him in shock, flushing a bit. "Ah, ignore him. He's a flirt," Gray said, shoving Loke away. "We're here to talk and exchange information. Cause if you need any help or something we'll be there to, you know, sort it out."

"Oh, sure thing."

"She gave in so easily."

"So, Luce, how's it like being famous and stalked?" Natsu asked, a huge grin on his face. "Horrible," Lucy deadpanned, exchanging numbers with Jellal. He sighed in defeat as he knew what Lucy was talking about. "So, what do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"Us, famous people, you know, the cocky annoying bastards you hate so much?" Natsu asked casually, the blonde glancing on over to Natsu. "Hmm, I think you guys are okay. Except you Natsu,"

"Wh—what?"

"You're annoying."

"And you—you're beautiful!"

"..Is that an insult?"

"Shut up." Natsu walked away in embarrassment, wondering why he shouted that out instead of some other 'insult.' He groaned and listened to their conversations, wondering what's taking so long. "So, call us or anything if the presses keep bothering you, alright?"

"Thanks, hope you guys enjoy this place."

"We do and stay well—have fun in school, Lucy."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled, walking them all out the door. Once they were all out the door Lucy leaned against the door and watched them all face her, smiles appearing on their face. "Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome."

"See you, beautiful." Loke winked, Lucy finding the urge to throw him off a bridge. She ignored it as she smiled, waving at them as they all walked away. When they were all in the elevator Natsu's and hers eyes met, a smirk appearing on his face. "Next time—I'll propose!" He shouted as the doors were closing. The blonde blushed and shot him a look. She turned around and lifted her hand in the air, waving. "Bye, idiot!"

"Bye!" And with that, her experience with Fairy Tail was once again—gone.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think? I think it's weird how I can type so quickly and update two stories in less then 3 hours. xD

At least you guys enjoyed it—thank you for reading and for the lovely reviews! Review for me and review my other stories I have updated earlier. _The boss of me_. Thanks, love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_When they were all in the elevator Natsu's and hers eyes met, a smirk appearing on his face. "Next time—I'll propose!" He shouted as the doors were closing. The blonde blushed and shot him a look. She turned around and lifted her hand in the air, waving. "Bye, idiot!"_

_"Bye!" And with that, her experience with Fairy Tail was once again_—_gone._

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia stayed up all night last night trying to prepare for all the questions and attacks the girls will pull on her tomorrow morning but even though she wasted a good 4 hours of sleep time—she was not the least prepared. Why did she have to be the one to receive all this attention?

"How'd _you_ meet Natsu Dragneel?"

"How does he look up close?"

"Does he smell good?"

"He has such a killer smile!"

"I don't know why he gave _you _his wrist band."

"How come you didn't call me when he bumped into you?"

"How did you even meet him?"

Lucy swore she was going to die and she knew if she opened her mouth to answer _any_ of those questions more will come and she knew she wouldn't want to go through that. She closed her eyes and prayed to god somebody will come and save her because she sure did not want to be ambushed anymore—why did it have to be _her_ out of everyone in the entire world? Just, why? "Alright, everyone back the fuck up!" A brown-haired teen shouted as she pushed many curious girls away, some even falling to the ground. The brown-haired girl growled in impatience and looked at the girls in disgust, holding her head up to see her friend looking real annoyed. "Lucy, what is this about Natsu Dragneel and you?"

"Oh, Cana, please—not you too."

"I want to know, I heard it from the girls as they were gossiping. What's this all about?" The whole room became silent as they leaned in close, wanting to know Lucy's story. The blonde sighed and shook her head, "Nothing really. We just bumped into each other as he was running from his fans yesterday."

"And he just gave you his wrist band?"

"Yeah, to remember him or whatever. Look, I don't even like their band so stop screaming at me," Lucy sighed, slumping in her seat as she heard the girls all sigh in frustration or relief. She watched as one by one each one of them left, all scattering around the classroom right before she has came. "Finally**—**they wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Well, that's Fairy Tail fans for you." Cana said as she leaned against the desk next to her, sighing. Lucy glanced her way and also sighed, pouting a bit. "I mean—is it _that_ great I met him?" The brunette shrugged, taking something out from her blue pouch that hung around her shoulders. Lucy watched as her friend chugged down some liquid, the smell of fruit and alcohol filling the air. "Yeah, he's famous, he's hot, and the whole school is obsessed with him."

"Cana, I think you shouldn't drink in school."

"I don't care! It helps me think straight," The drunkette grinned as she started to drink again, the blonde beside her sighing. She was _so_ glad that the teens didn't go to her school. She found out that every time the boys were on tour they went to school on a daily basis like regular kids but transfer out once they moved away. She was glad they didn't go here or else she would have been—

"Where can a guy get some food?!"

The blonde froze as the door slammed open, gasps and squeals escaping the girl's lips as the clatter of chairs were heard right behind her.

Fuck, she just jinxed herself.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she said every single foul word she knew, cursing at nothing in particular as she heard the screams of the fans, wondering _why_ it was her once again. "Natsu-Kun! Natsu-Kun!"

"Oh my god, it's the real Loke Celestial!"

"Gray is s much hotter in person."

"Jellal—so hot!"

"Is that Erza Scarlet too?"

"The whole band is here!" Lucy cringed once more as screams echoed in the school, her ear ringing an unpleasant sound. She slumped in her seat as Cana nudged her, her friend whispering in awe. "Lucy, look, it's them!"

"I know Cana, shh, don't shout my name! I don't want them knowing I go here,"

"Why not?"

"Because . . . I don't—"

"_WHY NOT LUCY?_"

"Cana, what the hell—"Lucy started to say but jumped as she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, slowly turning her head to look into dark onyx eyes. She recognized the grin immediately and she sighed. "Lucy!" The lead singer shouted happily, the whole band turning to face the girl Natsu had went up to. The squealing and screaming died out as the watched the two, the band walking on over ever so slowly. "Lucy, I didn't know you went here!" Natsu said, his grin never faltering as he looked like a puppy-dog who found his owner. "And I didn't know you'll come here . . ."

"Yeah, Gildarts made us come here after we came home yesterday."

"..Why." Lucy said, staring at him with dull eyes making Natsu frown just a bit. "Aren't you happy to see me? I was thinking about you all night and day!" Lucy heard the coos from behind him and cringed a bit, her eyes trailing down to the hand that was still on her shoulder. She grabbed his arm and slowly pulled it off, laughing sheepish. "Yeah, I'm _so_ happy to see you."

"That is complete sarcasm. That has hurt me,"

"I think you should go get that checked then." Lucy flashed a small smile as she pat his shoulder, spinning as she hopped off the desk. "Come on, Cana, let's go—"

"Hey! You're wearing the wrist band I gave you!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed her right wrist, pulling it up to look at it closely. Lucy almost lost her balance as Natsu yanked her closer, her sleeve sliding down her arm as it showed the band Natsu had given her yesterday. "I know you didn't hate me!" Natsu grinned widely, looking at the blushing girl who jerked her arm away from him. "Hey Luce, why not show us around the school?"

"U—us?"

"Yeah, the whole band," Natsu gestured towards the band as they walked closer, smiles on their face. "Yo," Gray waved, Lucy shyly waving back. She looked at every one of them and sighed, nodding at them. "Fine, I will—did you guys see the principal before you came here?"

"Yeah, he said we could just find a tour-guide and we're set! And we choose you so come on!" Natsu grabbed her wrist, dragging her over to the door. "Come on guys!" Natsu yelled at his friend who all followed him, Lucy shouting a protest as she was dragged along the who building.

Seriously, why _her__?_

~**X**~

"And this is the cafeteria," Lucy showed the band members the cafeteria, all of them in awe. The place was clean, big, and beautiful. "Whoa, you guys have a great school!" Natsu said as he walked across the spotless tile floor, the guys all following after her. Lucy nodded and smiled, the scarlet-haired woman beside her doing the same. "Lucy—let me just thank you for showing us around once more."

"No worries, Erza. It wasn't a big deal,"

"And I apologize for Natsu's behavior. It takes a while to get used to him,"

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it." Lucy said as she watched Natsu run around the place, dodging tables till he fell backwards, knocking down Gray who knocked down Loke. The three boys all shoved each other off, shouting and arguing about the simplest things. "He's not as bad as he seems." Erza said, throwing Lucy a soft smile and Lucy nodded in conformation. "Yeah, thanks Erza."

"You're welcome—now while you excuse me, I have to go stop the three before they destroy something."

"Destroy—?" Lucy asked in alarm as she turned to see Gray throw Natsu at one of the vending machines, the cover of the machine bending to make a huge dent. Lucy's jaw dropped as Gray laughed in victory, Loke slowly backing away as Natsu groaned, a huge amount of cans and bottles filing out of the slot. The pink-haired male grabbed one of the bottles and stared at it before a smirk crawled up his lips, standing up to chuck it towards Gray who still was laughing and was caught off guard. It hit him straight in the forehead, making the bass player fall on his behind due to the force. Now Natsu started to howl in laughter, holding his gut and throwing his head back.

When he held his head back up again he saw an angry Erza than a fist come in contact with his face, his whole world turning black for a moment.

Gray and Natsu were complete knocked out.

And Lucy was shocked on what has just happened. "W—what just happened?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the three who stood in front of them, the whole group complete calm and acting as if it was a normal thing. "Oh, don't worry about them princess," Loke said as he grabbed Lucy hand, leaning down about to kiss her hand but froze when he saw the black wrist-band that was around her right wrist. He immediately let her hand go and turned away, walking away from her. Lucy rose a brow as she looked at his retreating back, confused on what has just happened.

So many weird things has been happening to Lucy today and she felt like she was going crazy.

Just what was that? Wasn't he about to kiss her hand?

"What's with the look?" Jellal asked as Lucy looked up, a soft smiling appearing on her lips. "I'm just confused about something,"

"What's up?"

"Well, I think Loke was about to kiss my hand and go all playboy mode but he suddenly stopped when he saw the wrist-band Natsu given me." Lucy looked at her right hand, looking up once again to see Jellal chuckling. "What?"

"Lucy, welcome to the family."

"F—family?"

"If Loke does that to you after noticing that wrist-band on your wrist from Natsu, that means you already been claimed by the one and only Natsu Dragneel." Jellal stated and Lucy stared up at him, wondering if the only sane person in the band finally cracked. Claimed? Family? What was he talking about? "You're Natsu's—Loke never messes with Natsu's woman." Jellal explained making Lucy cock her head to the side, urging him to continue. "Once Loke flirted with his old-girlfriend, Lisanna, and Loke got a black eye."

"B—black eye?"

"Yeah, so Loke never messes with Natsu's woman."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—who said I'm _his_ woman?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the pink-haired idiot who was on the floor, sipping on a free soda with Gray while having huge bumps on their head. They looked up at the scarlet-woman who scolded them both; the scene looking awfully familiar like a mother scolding her children. "Ever since he given you his wrist band,"

"T—this doesn't mean anything! It's just something to remember him by—that's what he told me too!"

"You may not know it but Natsu likes you, Lucy. And I think that like might grow into love soon,"

"L—love?!" Lucy asked as her face grew hotter by the thought of her and Natsu Dragneel together. Her and Natsu? No way! She didn't like Natsu in that way and she was sure didn't either. Anyways, she didn't like famous people and getting all this attention—she will _not_ fall for him at any cost.

The blonde shook her head violently, the blush still present on her cheeks as she crossed her arms together, forming a huge X. "Aha, no way am I going to be titled, _Natsu's girl_, I rather die!"

"You say that now but when you two get together one day, I'll prove you wrong." Jellal smiled as he turned to walk towards Erza, leaving Lucy standing there to blush 50 shades of red. His girl? _His _girl? _His girl?_

No.

_No._

_NO_.

That will never happen and Lucy promised herself that it won't. But why does it feel like she was just lying to herself? Lucy groaned as she threw her hands up in the air, walking around in circles.

Once again, _why was it her?!_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I finally uploaded a story after a while! Sorry, I was at my cousins house and the computer was broken at her house and I didn't bring the laptop! But do not worry—I am 100% sure I won't be going to school tomorrow since I have the cold. *CoughCough.*

Thanks for reading and waiting pactiently, I shall have the other stories uploaded and written ASAP. Review for mwah, thanks for the lovely reviews. :D


	5. Chapter 5

_~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~_

_That will never happen and Lucy promised herself that it won't. But why does it feel like she was just lying to herself? Lucy groaned as she threw her hands up in the air, walking around in circles._

_Once again,__why was it her?!_

* * *

"Oh, he's just so . . . so cute." One girl sighed from the sidelines as they watched the boy band all laugh, talk, and nudge each other playfully as Erza scolded them time to time. "I know . . . I just wish I could go and talk to them."

"Yeah . . . but I'm so shy!"

"That Lucy girl does it pretty easily."

"Yeah, that chick acts pretty bitchy around them too." The three girls all sneered in disgust; Natsu's head turning towards them after hearing Lucy's name and sneering. He knew that kind of tone anywhere—he uses it a lot around his band members and he knew it wasn't a good thing. It wasn't a joking sneer; it was a real with that was full of hatred. And thank god he had great hearing—he was hearing everything they were saying within the range they were in right now.

"I just can't believe she would act like that around them. They're famous, hot, rich, and so great at singing."

"I would die for a boyfriend like that."

"And that bitch just acts like she's the queen of the world."

"Hey—she's a rich stuck-up whore, remember?" The three of them laughed as they didn't realize the sounds of surprise coming from the band members, the four of them watching their lead singer stride on over to the laughing girls who were too caught up in giggles to notice the singer approach them.

Once the laughing subsided the girls all gasped, noticing Natsu was standing in front of them. Blushes covered their cheeks in an instant and they all cleared their throat to speak. "N—Natsu-kun!"

"Were you guys talking about Lucy?" Natsu asked, ignoring the girl who squeaked his name, the girls all looking surprised at that question. They all exchanged glances within each other and the middle one in-between the others answered for them. "Y—yes, we were just—"

"Making fun of my friend," Natsu finished for them; shooting them a deadly look making them all squeak in fear. "W—we weren't making fun of her—eek!" The girl squealed as Natsu slammed his palm on top of the desks, leaning in to look at them with such a serious expression they almost ran for their lives. "I won't forgive anyone who makes fun of my friends—Lucy included so, you better go to her and apologize or I'll make you three."

In an instant the three girls all stood up and ran on over to Lucy who was on the other side of the room talking to a couple of classmates. She looked surprised when she saw the three all bow in front of her, shouting an apology before running in the other directions away from her and Natsu.

Lucy stared at where they were standing for a moment before she looked up, brown orbs looking around the room to find whoever did that and when her brown orbs met dark onyx ones her expression changed immediately. Natsu gave her a wave and grin making Lucy wave goodbye to her friends and walk on over to Natsu. "Hi Luce," Natsu said once she was in earshot distance. Lucy threw him a look as she stood in front of the taller male. "I think you know why they did that—what did you do?"

"Nothing,"

"You obviously did something. Why would the three meanest girls in my grade come running up to me apologizing?"

"They were talking bad about you so I made them go apologize to you," Natsu shrugged nonchalantly, Lucy's eyes widening as he said that. She stared at him, stunned on what he had just said to her. Natsu stuck up for her? Why would he do that? They're not really friends in her opinion but she was already one to him? "..Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're my friend, duh." Natsu said grinning like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy looked at him with stunned, wide eyes as she felt her heart skip a beat. She never had somebody do that for her and she's only met him yesterday—being so mean to him from the start but he was this sweet to her.

Suddenly her face softened and she looked at him with a smile, the pink-haired male still grinning at her. "Thank you . . ."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Natsu said as he lifted his left hand out in front of her, the black wrist band proudly shown on his wrist. Lucy's eyes widen for a moment when she looked at it but grinned right back at him, lifting her right hand up. "Right!"

**X**

"So, Natsu sticking up for you is pretty sweet, huh?" Cana said nudging the blonde who stood next to her in the lunch line, Lucy throwing her a look. She flushed a bit as she grabbed an apple from the tray, sliding down the line. "I know where you're going with this—he's my friend, Cana." Lucy said as the brown-haired student whined a bit, grabbing a cookie. "For now, that is."

"Cana, he just stuck up for me because a couple of girls were bad-mouthing his friend."

"But he barely knows you and he's already sticking up for you."

"Cana, it's not time for you match-making fantasies." Lucy said as she went to the sauce station, squirting some ketchup on her fries as Cana did the same on her burger. "Oh come on, my cards even said it's true. My cards never lie,"

"Yeah, but still, we barely know each other and I don't like famous people, remember?"

"But Natsu seems to like you." Cana said pointing at the table that was surrounded by most of everyone in the cafeteria, the six not even bothered with everyone squealing and staring at them. Lucy looked at them for a moment before clicking her tongue in disapproval, shaking her head back and forth. "Cana, I think you're letting them get to your head."

"Well, they're getting to everyone's head."

"Tch, famous people—"

"Luce! Over here!" Natsu shouted from across the room, the blonde freezing as she heard him call her name. She suddenly felt everyone's in the whole room staring at her making her self-conscious, a huge blush on her cheeks.

Cana also froze along with her friend as they exchanged glances, the sound of feet tapping against the tile floor.

"Lucy, come sit with us! Your friend could sit with us too," Natsu said as he put a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. She looked at him and he gave her a huge grin, grabbing onto her left wrist and grabbing onto Cana's right, dragging them over to his lunch table.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Natsu said as the students made a way for the three, Natsu stopping front of the table where everyone greeted the two.

"Lucy, come sit next to me!" Loke said patting the seat next to him as Jellal scooted a bit for Lucy to sit, the blonde slowly nodding her head. Loke's expression brightened up as he noticed Cana behind Lucy, a smirk crawling up his lips. "Oh, you have one beautiful lady with you."

"Oh Cana? Err . . ." Lucy nervously looked at her friend who blinked in confusion, sitting right down next to Jellal who offered her a smile. Lucy smiled back as Cana sat next to Lucy, Loke immediately flirting with the brown-haired woman.

Natsu sat down in front of Lucy and gave her a wide grin—Lucy noticing his grin never left his face since this morning. "Luce, your lunch is awesome!"

"It's not really my lunch . . ."

"But it's your school so, it's your lunch." Natsu said grabbing one of her fries to pop it in her mouth. He gave her another lop-sided grin and she flushed a bit, looking down at her tray of food. Natsu snickered to himself as he looked at his friends, noticing they were all smirking or grinning at him. He quirked a brow towards them but they all looked away, going back to what they were doing earlier.

"So, Erza what do you think of this school?" Gray asked, the scarlet student shrugging. "It's pretty good; the boys are well behaved today too."

"Except for what happened this morning," Jellal added making Erza sigh, shaking her head back and forth. "Please don't remind me . . ."

"Hey, at least it's free soda." Gray inquired, shutting up as soon as Erza shot him a glare. "You understand we need to pay for that, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What I think it's amazing is that," Gajeel suddenly said catching Gray's, Erza's, and Jellal's attention, the three looking at whatever Gajeel was pointing at. They've noticed Natsu was being real quiet and obedient, sitting in front of Lucy while leaning in close and teasing her time to time.

Gray opened his mouth to say something but Erza stuffed his hotdog in his mouth, shooting him a glare.

"Can we please just have some peace and quiet for once? Leave the love-sick fool alone."

"Who's the love-sick fool?"

"Nobody," Erza quickly said as Natsu and Lucy both looked at them in confusion. Lucy stared at them for a while, trying to figure whatever they were talking about out while Natsu took most of Lucy's fries, being quiet so she wouldn't yell at him. "Who's in love?" Lucy asked again making the others shake their head, a smile coming to their lips. As Lucy opened her mouth to say something again somebody interrupted her.

"Juvia is in love!" A blue-haired woman suddenly shouted, jumping out in front of the table. Everyone who has heard and or seen her looked at her, confused and shocked. "Lucy-San, Juvia is in love!"

"J—Juvia?" Lucy looked at her friend, standing up in her seat. "You know her, Luce?" Natsu asked as Lucy nodded, walking on over to the woman. "I thought you and Levy-Chan were at home because you two had colds. . . "

"As soon as Juvia saw in the news that Fairy Tail was at school Juvia had to come!"

"Is she talking in third person?" Gray whispered towards Erza who nodded, a bit surprised. "What about Levy-Chan?"

"Levy is still at home—Lucy-San, introduce me to the band!" The woman grabbed onto Lucy's shoulder, shaking her back and forth in a desperate manner. Lucy grabbed onto her friend's shoulder and shook her head, a bit dizzy from all the shaking. "Juvia, you already know them. You're a big fan, remember?"

"Oh, Juvia didn't forget! Juvia wants to meet them as in talk with them!" Juvia said, looking at her friend with big sparkling eyes, the blonde sweat-dropping. "Uhm, okay."

"Hey, my names Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu suddenly shouted as he came right next to Lucy, extending his hand out in front of the blue-haired woman who looked oh so bored. "Yes, Juvia knows who you are." Natsu blinked in confusion as his hand slowly dropped to his side, his eyebrows cocking in Lucy's direction.

"Oh, uhm, Juvia here is a big fan of Fairy Tail but actually she's in love with—"

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted, her eyes catching the black-haired male who jolted in his seat, looking up to see the blue-haired teen staring at him as if he was a rare jewel.

Gray backed away half a mile when he realized Juvia was right up on his face, the student gasping. "Gray-Sama is even better up close!"

"K—keep your distance, woman!"

"But Juvia wants a picture!"

"D—don't touch me!"

"But Gray-Sama!" Juvia whined as Gray started to run away from his lunch table, Juvia running after him shouting his name again and again. Everyone watched, sweat-dropping at the scene.

"So, she's a big fan of Fairy Tail but she only likes Gray." Natsu repeated what Lucy had told him earlier, the blonde nodding. "I don't get what people see in him," Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval, shaking his head back and forth. Lucy rolled her eyes and threw him a smile, the pink-haired male wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you want to go out with me today?" He asked, making sure nobody else but Lucy heard. "O—out?"

"Yeah, I want to go explore the town but they won't let me go out by myself." Natsu whispered in her ear, gesturing towards his band-members who went back on eating and minding their business. Lucy blushed a bit as this sounded a bit like a date. "Uhm, sorry Natsu but I have work."

"You mean at that flower shop?" Lucy nodded and Natsu frowned, looking at the ground. "When do you get off?"

"At 6."

"Oh, so you just work 3 hours?"

"During the weekdays when I have school but during the weekends and breaks I work for at least 6." Lucy explained making Natsu nod. He stared at the floor for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "I can wait 3 hours—can we still go out?"

"Why do you want to go out so badly?"

"Because this town looks cool! Please?" Lucy sighed in defeat as she shrugged his arm off her, looking at the ground to blush a bit "Fine, I'll ask Mrs. Spetto if I could only work till 4 today and then we'll go around, alright?" Natsu nodded as he grinned widely; looking as if he received a present he always wanted. "But, promise me you don't cause me trouble."

"I promise."

"No, pinky promise me." Lucy said holding out her pinky as Natsu blinked. He stared at her pinky for a while before a smirk spread across his lips. "What are you—5 years old?" Natsu snickered at Lucy's flushed face as he also held his pinky out towards her. "S—shut up."

Natsu grinned as his pinky laced with Lucy's, a cute smile spreading across her face. "I pinky promise I won't cause you trouble."

**X**

"Natsu, you promised me you won't cause trouble!" Lucy screeched at the pink-haired male who was hiding under the counter of the flower shop, the male groaning. "I didn't mean to attract some much attention!" Natsu cried out, trying to hide under Lucy's apron who only blushed.

"Mrs. Spetto!" Lucy cried out for the woman, kicking Natsu who touched an inappropriate place on her body. "Oh my, look at how many costumers are here!" The old woman said in surprise as she came out from the back, the blonde sweat-dropping.

"Mrs. Spetto, what do we do?"

"What do we do? We let them in!"

"Mrs. Spetto, Natsu is here," Lucy whispered, pointing under the counter to reveal the grinning teen. The woman laughed as she nodded, bending down towards Natsu. "Mr. Dragneel, would you do me a favor?" Natsu blinked in confusion but allowed her to speak.

As soon as he finished Natsu shot up from under the counter, screams filling the air as the girls saw Natsu in the flower shop, all of them shoving each other to get to the front. Natsu gulped in fear as he noticed his body guard wasn't near, the male looking at Lucy for help but she looked as scared as him.

The singer sighed and turned towards Lucy, grabbing onto her shoulders. "Alright, Lucy, promise me something." Natsu said, looking at Lucy while holding her shoulders in a tight grip. Lucy looked at him, noticing he was serious about whatever he wanted her to promise him.

"Promise me if I die today that you won't get married or have kids with anyone."

"..Why?"

"Because, you're mine." Natsu gave her a cheeky grin before he turned around; failing to noticing the heavy blush that coated her cheeks. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door, the screaming getting louder. "Are you two dating?"

"N—no!" Lucy screeched, turning around to look away from the laughing woman.

Lucy huffed but soon cringed as she heard the screams of the fans, her head throbbing loudly. "Alright, stop screaming!" Natsu managed to shout out, silencing everyone in the crowd. "I will give every one of you a picture with me if you buy at least one flower from this shop!" Natsu announced, the crowd growing loud again. And soon, Natsu opened the doors and ran on over to the counter, hiding behind it so he didn't getting robbed or ripped apart from his crazy fans. One thing he hated about his fans—they were Natsu crazy.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, me?" Natsu said as Lucy leaned over the counter, a soft smile on her face. "Can you get out from the counter because I need to do this for the costumers?"

"Oh sure,"

"And get ready to take some pictures because you might have to take 100 of them," Lucy muttered, going behind to counter to ring up a dozen of roses from a fan. Natsu gulped and sighed in defeat, ruffling his hair. "Alright, I'm ready."

* * *

"Thank you for buying at Mrs. Spetto's! Come again," Lucy smiled as she handed the change to the girl who smiled back, walking on over to Natsu who has finally taken his last picture. He gave one last grin to the camera before the girl squealed and left the place, the whole shop empty. "I can't believe we sold all the flowers." Lucy said as she looked at Mrs. Spetto who smiled widely, the pink-haired singer on the floor, exhausted. "Lucy, Natsu, thank you so much!"

"No problem,"

"Anything for you Mrs. Spetto."

"And I'm so sorry for taking the whole day, it's almost 8 and you two won't be able to go on your date, right?" Mrs. Spetto looked at the two in worry, Lucy blushing and shaking her head. "I—it's not a date! And it's okay, right Natsu?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. We can go next time," Natsu said, frowning a bit but hid it behind his tired face, standing up to crack his back. "See? We can go next time,"

"How about you have a day off tomorrow? Go on that date with Natsu,"

"It's not a date," Lucy said once more, the blush spreading. Mrs. Spetto giggled and went on over to Lucy, patting her back. "Go back and change, you should go home and rest. And you should too, Natsu."

"Okay, I'll be right back Natsu, stay put!"

"Yes ma'am," Natsu said as he watched Lucy leave, Mrs. Spetto smiling at the blonde who went to the back. She turned back at Natsu and lifted her hand up, waving her hand in front of her. "Natsu, come here for a second?" The old woman said ushering him over to where she was, the lead singer coming over to raise a brow.

"We have one last flower left—it's a red rose I found in the fridge. Give it to Lucy while you're on your way back home, alright?"

"A rose?" Natsu repeated as he held the single rose in his hands, staring at the pretty little flower. "Yes, give it to Lucy. Lucy loves roses and she always mentioned how she wanted a man giving her a rose after a romantic date but you two couldn't go today so give it to her while you walk her home."

"Oh . . . okay. Thank you," Natsu gave the woman a big grin, the flower shop owner returning the smile.

"Natsu! Let's head back, it's getting dark!" Lucy shouted as her voice got closer, Natsu panicking for a while. He stuffed the stem in his pocket as he put his shirt over the flower, grinning at the blonde who just came out of the back holding her backpack. She raised a brow at his awkwardness but shrugged it off, knowing this was the idiot she's known for at least two days now. "I'll be leaving now, Mrs. Spetto."

"Have a safe trip back home and don't come tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Lucy sighed, smiling at the woman. "Good night!"

"Have a nice night, both of you."

"Goodbye!" Natsu said as the two left the shop, leaving Mrs. Spetto to close the shop for the night.

"Wow, today was a crazy day." Lucy said as they walked down the streets, the lamps now lighting up as darkness covered the streets. Natsu nodded in agreement as he stared at his feet taking one step in front of the other. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Natsu murmured, looking up to look at Lucy who gave him a soft smile. "For helping at the flower shop and stuff. You stayed for the whole time and helped us a bunch, thanks."

"No problem, I had fun." Lucy snorted as Natsu mentioned that, the male cocking an eyebrow at her direction. "You so did not have fun. You at least took 100 pictures and you were trying your best not to break the cameras."

"Well . . ." Natsu pouted, looking away. Lucy giggled and she sighed, looking up at the dark starless sky. "Where do you want to go tomorrow?" Lucy asked as Natsu gave her a side glance, shrugging his shoulders. "Anywhere you like," He said the blonde frowning. "Don't you have a certain place you want to see?"

"Not really. I don't care where we go, as long as I am with you, I don't' care what we do or where we go." Natsu shrugged nonchalantly, the blonde flushing at his words. Thank god it was dark and Natsu couldn't see or else she would have been even more embarrassed.

The two walked in comfortable silence as they got closer to Lucy's apartment, the street lights lighting up their pathway and the moon giving them extra lighting. It was a beautiful night but Lucy still wished there were twinkling stars in the skies, wanting to see all the celestial spirits shining brightly in the skies.

It was one of the things she loved to do when she was outside in the dark.

Soon after, the two stopped in front of a house, Lucy turning to face Natsu. "Thanks for walking me home, I appreciate it." Lucy gave him a sweet smile and Natsu grinned, "No problem."

"Sweet dreams and have a safe trip back,"

"You too and I will."

"Good, thanks for helping at the flower shop again. See you tomorrow," Lucy said as she turned around, taking one step forward. Natsu's eyes widen as he just remembered the flower Mrs. Spetto has given him earlier, taking it out of his pocket. "Wait, Lucy!" Natsu took one step forward, Lucy turning around to face him. "Hm?" She looked at his face till her eyes fell on the rose that was in his hands, her eyes widen a bit. "Here,"

"A rose?"

"Yeah, for you."

"What for?" Lucy said as she stared down at the red rose, looking up moments later. "Because I want to." He said, grinning at her before he turned around, walking away. "Good night!" Natsu said, lifting his left hand up in the air, revealing the black wrist band. Lucy looked at his retreating figure, looking down at the rose and her black wrist band.

And before he was gone, she took a deep breath in to yell to him, "Pick me up for school tomorrow!"

Natsu froze in his spot as he heard that, slowly turning around to see if she was serious but she was already gone. A grin appeared on his face as he started to walk back again, a sigh escaping his lips.

"And you forgot your picture, weirdo."

* * *

**A/N: **Guess what? I'm writing, "In Love with a patient!"so wait for it! I just need to take a shower and then I'll upload it once I put some finishing touches on it.

Thanks for reading and please review. ;3


	6. Chapter 6

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu froze in his spot as he heard that, slowly turning around to see if she was serious but she was already gone. A grin appeared on his face as he started to walk back again, a sigh escaping his lips._

_"And you forgot your picture, weirdo."_

* * *

Lucy groaned as she heard the name being repeated from her TV that she has forgot to turn off last night, the screaming of fans on TV and the reporter talking about that damn boy-band she has recently met. "_Natsu Dragneel was caught at the flower shop again and with that blonde girl—he even has walked her home. We have caught the two of them last night walking home and Natsu giving her a rose that magically appeared out of his pocket. Might he possibly love this—"_

"It's not true, damn it!" Lucy shouted, covering her face with one of her pillows as she tried blocking out the reporter's voice, groaning into the pillow.

It was too early for this—she didn't want all this attention.

"_Natsu Dragneel, what do you think of this blonde girl you have been hanging out with lately?"_

"_I mean, she's not half-bad." _

Lucy sat up on her bed as her wide brown orbs looked at the TV, the pillow dropping to the floor. She stared at the screen as she saw that pink-haired idiot talking to the reporters about _her_. Did they stalk him and ambush him yesterday? What in the world was he doing talking to them? He knew she hated the attention! "_Do you like her?"_

"_Of course I like her! She's my best friend!"_

"Don't tell them lies, idiot!"

"_Best friend? Do you possibly see her as girlfriend material?_"

"_I don't really know. I don't know her that well to judge,"_ Lucy flushed red as she grabbed onto her remote, glaring at the man that was on the screen. Only if she was there she would grab his neck and strangle him for saying all these. "_Do you think she would be the second Lisanna?_"

"_No, because they're two different people and Lisanna is just my friend, Lucy is just . . . weird."_ He announced, the whole world now knowing her name. And did he just call her _weird_ in front of everyone around the world? Now she really wanted to kill him. And who was this Lisanna girl? Was it his ex or something? But he said they were friends.

Lucy looked at her alarm clock to notice it was only 5:40AM, the blonde throwing the covers off to go find her laptop.

She opened her laptop as the light burned her eyes a bit, going to the internet to type in _Lisanna_ and enter. Once it loaded, pictures of Natsu and her were all over the place, stories about them two from years before and everything.

She clicked on one of them and read the whole article, her eyes widening as she read _lovers since childhood years_. Then as she was scrolling down she saw pictures of her and that idiot on their little 'dates.' She groaned as she shut her laptop down, covering her face with her hands. Just what was this? She didn't want all of this—she wanted her old boring life back where _nobody_ but her friends and family knew her. She didn't want the public knowing her, she didn't want the obsessed fans knowing her, and she didn't want _anybody_ knowing her.

Lucy groaned as she found the urge to scream loudly, standing up to turn the TV off and turn her music on, wanting to find something to cool her down.

She swore once she sees that idiot, she was going to kill him.

"Urgh, Natsu Dragneel, I'm going to _kill_ you once I see you!" Lucy shouted, grabbing onto her pillow as she picked it up from the ground, lifting her head up to see her window open and Natsu standing on the edge of the window. He grinned at her sheepishly as Lucy looked at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Oh, well, uhm, wrong house!" Natsu shouted as he turned to leave but Lucy grabbed onto his scarf, pulling him back in. "Lucy, I'm sorry!"

"Explain to me what in the world you were thinking telling the public all this rubbish?"

"It's not rubbish!"

"It clearly is and what have I told you about famous people?"

"What about them?"

"I'm practically famous now because of you!" Lucy jabbed her finger in his chest, the male gulping at her. "Luce, please, I didn't mean to—"

"I want you to promise me something." Lucy suddenly said making Natsu look at her and stop talking. He watched as the blonde sighed and covered her forehead with her hands, taking in a deep breath. "Do not, and I mean it, do _not_ even talk to a reporter or interviewer or anyone about me. Alright? None, not even to your friends in the studio, not even the Natsu in the mirror, don't even dare mention my name in front of _anyone_. Got it?"

"Y—yes ma'am."

"Good, now get out of here. What do you think you're doing in _my_ apartment? And why are you climbing through my window!"

"You talk a lot."

"_Excuse me?_" Lucy hissed, leaning in close to the model and singer just smirked. "I like that."

"You're one messed up person, Natsu." Lucy groaned in frustration as she reeled away, walking on over to her desk to go look for something. "And is that a bad thing?"

"Yes! And get out—don't you live far away from here?"

"Yeah, but I woke up early to come and see you!" Natsu grinned widely making Lucy flush and throw him a look. Why in the world was he so complicated? "You live almost 4 miles away from me, Natsu."

"Yeah, I know." Natsu replied, sitting down on her bed as he looked at her with his head cocked to the side. "So what of it?" He then added, Lucy trying her best to glare at him but failed because of the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"You know, you forgot your picture last night." Natsu said as Lucy ignored him for a good 5 minutes, Lucy turning to look at him. She quirked an eyebrow at him, the male continuing. "You remember? If you buy a flower you also get a picture,"

"But I don't want a picture."

"But I do,"

"I don't care what you want."

"Come on Luce, you look beautiful, let me take a picture with you." Natsu whined, Lucy blushing once more to wave her hand out in front of him. She hated when he said things like that so bluntly.

"Natsu, I woke up just 15 minutes ago, I look like a slob, I'm tired, I have a headache, and I really don't want a picture with you looking like this."

"But you're beautiful," Natsu stated making Lucy scowl at him and groan in frustration. "I'll take one with you after I get ready—alright?"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I do. And I want you telling me something afterwards also." Natsu raised a brow at her but she ignored it, grabbing her clothes to give him one last look and enter the bathroom. She wasn't prepared to ask him about his ex-girlfriend already—she needed to prepare and think of a way how to respond if he agreed to or denied to, the blood rushing to her face already. She wasn't jealous—no, she wasn't. She was just a bit ticked off people are calling her the next Lisanna, no way she's jealous, she was just . . . skeptical.

But doesn't that mean the same thing?

~**X**~

"_Natsu Dragneel's latest picture he has just modeled has shown him shirtless revealing his 8-packs. Does he really have them?_" Natsu scoffed as he changed the channel, everything eventually going to the famous singer. "Of course I do!" Natsu said as he stopped at some cartoon, the pink-haired male turning as he heard the door opening.

"What do you have?" Lucy asked as she came out, dressed and dry. "8-pack," Natsu replied, standing up to rush on over to her. Lucy put her hand out in front of him as she realized Natsu was about to take a picture of her.

"I need my make-up."

"You're beautiful without make-up; just take a picture with me already!" Natsu whined, the blonde throwing him a look making him shut up. Natsu sighed and sulked as he watched Lucy walk on over to her desk to put her make-up. Guess that picture needed to wait.

"You have an 8-pack?"

"Yeah, you want to see—"

"Please don't start stripping in my apartment." Lucy said before Natsu lifted his shirt up, the male crossing his arms as he saw Lucy look at him. "Pffft—I wasn't going to—"

"Stop lying."

"Yes ma'am," Natsu pouted, walking on over to the couch again. He grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels once again. "Shouldn't you go back and get ready for school?"

"I already am." Natsu replied, Lucy glancing on over to notice he was in normal clothes. She wonders how he snuck out and all the way here without being caught by anybody. "Are you done yet? You girls take so damn long,"

"Yeah, I'm finished. Just need to apply my lip-gloss—"Lucy opened her lip-stick as she was about to apply some on her lips but Natsu snatched it out of his hands, holding it in his hand. "Unless you're going to kiss me you don't need it." He bluntly said, her face flushing red all over again. She opened her hand out for him to return it to you but he shook his head, holding onto it tightly. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Like hell I won't,"

"Then you don't need it."

"Natsu—"

"I'm serious; you don't need it unless you're going to kiss me."

And in the end she ends up taking pictures with Natsu with his cheeks and lips all glittery and pink. But it wasn't because she kissed him—it was because Natsu wanted to try lip-gloss on.

~**X**~

"There he is! You idiot, where have you been? We've been worried you've been kidnapped or something!" Gray yelled as the two of them entered class together, the rest of the boy band running on over to see if he was okay and not missing any limps. Natsu just grinned sheepish at his friends and gestured towards Lucy. "I was at her place,"

"Oh, I didn't know you two were going out—"

"We're not! He just suddenly jumped through my window around 6 in the morning!" Lucy shrieked as they started to tease the two, Erza immediately throwing Natsu a glare. "You went through her window? Don't you anything about privacy?"

"Don't blame me! I even ran 4 miles to go to her house!"

"Awwh . . . Lucy, you have a great man in your hands." Jellal said as he put a hand on her shoulder, Lucy's face turning red once again. She pushed away the boys as she got tired of all the attention and teasing, walking away to go find her friends. Why was she always paired up with Natsu? Why couldn't it be somebody else that was over the top obsessed with them? She should consider herself lucky but in her mind, she thinks she's the unluckiest person in the world.

Lucy grumbled as she sat down, burying her head in her arms to have the boys gather around her in matter of seconds. "So, Lucy, how was selling flowers with flame-head go yesterday?"

"How'd you guys know—"

"The news," They replied before Lucy got the chance to say anything. Lucy pursed her lips as she looked at every one of them. Lucy frowned and sighed, leaning against her hand which supported her head's weight. "It went good I guess, we sold all the flowers in the shop and Natsu got to take at least 100 pictures with fans."

"Sucks for you," Gajeel said making Natsu growl at him, the guitar player smirking right back at him. Gray and Gajeel started to tease Natsu as Natsu scowled at the, Loke coming on over to Lucy to smirk seductively. "Good morning beautiful,"

"I thought you don't flirt with Natsu's woman,"

"Well, you're not really his right now." He answered making Lucy flush. Did she just call herself Natsu's woman? "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm kissing or making love to you," Loke purred, Lucy blushing even harder. She pushed him away but gasped when she suddenly remembered Lisanna, grabbing onto his shirt to pull him close. "Whoa, easy there, tiger." Loke smirked, Lucy ignoring that. "Do you know anything about Lisanna?" She whispered, Loke raising his brow at her. "Lisanna Strauss? Natsu's ex?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Can you please tell me about her?" Lucy asked, still whispering as she glanced around. She looked back at Loke as she knew everyone wasn't listening, the orange-haired male staring at her in confusion before the smirk returned. "Jealous?"

Lucy sputtered. "N—no! I just want to know who this Lisanna chick is because everyone's apparently calling me the second Lisanna . . ."

"What do I get in return?"

"You little—fine! I'll ask somebody else!" Lucy stood up as she pushed him away, grabbing Gray by the arm. "Gray, can I talk to you for a second?" Lucy said making them stop argue and look at her. Gray nodded and stood up, Natsu's and Gajeel's eyes following them to the back of the room. "What do you think they're talking about?" Natsu asked Gajeel as Gajeel shrugged. "How she probably loves him and wants to dump your sorry ass."

"Why you—"Natsu glared as he started to throw things at him, Gajeel doing the same.

Eventually a chair was thrown against a window and smashed the glass, the two boys gawking at the broken window. They both ran before Erza or a teacher found them, complete ignoring the gasping students.

_You better not touch her, ice-ball!_

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa, I got another story chapter up! 3 stories in one day, go Ellena! W00t w00t!  
Anyways, here is the next chapter to this chapter, thanks for the wait!

Don't forget to leave a lovely review—thanks for reading!  
Time to go do those damn exercises! D;


	7. Chapter 7

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Eventually a chair was thrown against a window and smashed the glass, the two boys gawking at the broken window. They both ran before Erza or a teacher found them, complete ignoring the gasping students._

You better not touch her, ice-ball!

* * *

Gray started to slap his palm against a table as he burst into laughter, the blonde who sat in front of him blushing in embarrassment as she looked at the ground. Why was he laughing at her? It was a simple question—and why the hell is she blushing? Now this looks awkward.

"G—Gray . . . "

"Buwahaha, oh god—you—are you jealous?"

"J—jealous? No!"

"Then why are you—"

"Gray! This is serious!" Lucy snapped making Gray clear his throat and sit up, a small smirk on his lips. "Alright, now, what would you like to know?"

"Who Lisanna is and why everyone is calling me the second-Lisanna." Lucy said as she gave him a small glare, a small pout on her lips. Gray raised a brow as he started to think how he could put this into small words. "Well, she was Natsu's girlfriend about 2 years ago. She's a model in France and they broke up because of some problems. But they're still friends; they talk time to time but rarely because of busy schedules."

"What were the problems and why am I called the second-Lisanna?"

"Public issues, paparazzi, and stuff like that. And it's probably you two look cute together and whatever," Lucy flushed as Gray said that, the blonde blinking and trying to process whatever he has said into her mind. Seriously? That was it? "Does Natsu talk about her?"

"Yeah, it's not a sensitive subject. You can just talk to him about it—Lisanna is his childhood best friend too."

"So, he wouldn't mind if I just bring it up?"

"I don't think so. Just go ask him—that fireball wouldn't even care if you ask." Gray said as he leaned against his chair, balancing himself with the two back feet of the chair. Lucy flushed again as she scowled at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he likes you and you like him so I'm saying he wouldn't care if you ask for anything from him."

"I do not like him and nor does he!" Lucy screeched, her face turning bright in an instant. Gray snickered and looked at the blonde who glared, pushing the chair with her feet to make Gray yelp and fall to the floor, a sound of pain coming from his mouth. Lucy now snickered as the girls gasped and went to go aid the bass player, the star cursing at the blonde who walked away in a giddy mood.

Now all she had to find that buffoon of a model and singer.

~**X**~

"H—hey!" Natsu said as the girls all grabbed onto his arm and cuddle him, the male singer looking like he was going to explode, his cheeks red due to the cuddling and rubbing, the pink-haired male trying to look for an exit. But where ever he looked, he saw girls and girls and girls. Where were the others when he needed them? They never touched him when they're in groups—why now?

Maybe it was because he was running from that crazy teacher that caught him and Gajeel running around the school before Erza found them but at least he was safe from her.

Natsu growled as he pushed the girls away, whining about how they were so annoying.

"Fuck—just let me go!"

"But Natsu-Kun!"

"Natsu-Kun! I want a picture!"

"Natsu-Kun!"

"Natsu!" Natsu stopped growling and shoving as he blinked. He stopped struggling and his whole body froze, trying to see if he really heard what he has just heard. "Natsu!" The male now turned around as he tried looking for that one voice he could always hear and find in a crowd of girls screaming his name like this. "L—Luce?"

"Natsu!" The pink-haired male ignored the fans as he jumped up and down, trying to find that blonde hair of hers, his eyes widening as he noticed the familiar blonde, a huge grin appearing on his lips. He pulled away from the girls and ran towards Lucy, grabbing her arm to give her a bone-crushing hug. "Man, I never thought I'll be so happy to see you!"

"W—wha—?"

"Come on! Let's get going before both you and I get trampled!" Natsu said as he pulled away, grabbing her arm to run down the hall.

All the fans heard were the screams of their fellow classmate, the famous singer being quiet popular for running as fast as a puma.

~**X**~

Natsu panted as he hid behind a wall, the blonde on the floor as she tried catching her breath. She loved running but she never ran that fast or long before—how does he manage to even run that long? He runs too fast and Lucy was pretty sure she'll lose in a race if he was participating.

The blonde started to regain her breathing as Natsu also slid down onto the floor, sitting against the wall and looking at the blonde who was flushing involuntarily. "Thanks for saving me there!"

"I—I didn't even do anything."

"I guess," Natsu shrugged his shoulders making Lucy wonder what goes through his head when she says something. She sighed and shook her head, the singer flashing a sheepish grin. He was about to say something but stopped when Lucy beat him to it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." Lucy flushed again as she tried thinking of a way of saying this sophistically and somewhat not rude. She stared at the space between them and Natsu just raised a brow at her, waiting for her to ask. "Any day now."

"Hold up, I'm trying to think."

"You didn't even know what you were going to ask—"

"I did! I'm just trying to think of a way to say it without making it sound rude!"

"I honestly don't give a shit, now spill." Lucy sighed and looked at her lap that has her hand and fingers all tangled up, a small blush creeping up her cheeks again. "Uh—can I—I mean, can you—er—"

"Are you going to ask me out or what? Why are you so nervous?"

"N—no! I just—urgh, tell me about Lisanna!" Lucy finally said making Natsu blink and look at her with his eyebrows raised. "Huh?"

"L—Lisanna, tell me about her."

"Why?"

"Is there a rule I can't?" Natsu shrugged as he sighed, looking through his memories to see what he could say. "Uh—what do you want to know about her?"

"Who is she to you, who is she, and why is the public calling me the second-Lisanna?" Natsu scowled as Lucy mentioned that, his lower lip pulling outwards to look like a pout. Lucy cocked a brow at his direction as he begun to look a bit uncomfortable, the blonde feeling a bit bad on mentioning this but she needed to know.

If she was going to be named Natsu Dragneel's possibly girlfriend, she needed to know things about him. "Luce—I mean, do I _have_ to?"

"What do you mean you have to? Of course you do!"

"I mean—it's sort of . . . uh, I don't normally tell the girls I'm going to date about my past."

"But Natsu you—wait, _what?_" Lucy almost choked on her own spit as she debated if she heard that correctly or not. Did she just heard that right or was her mind going crazy on her already? She looked at Natsu and actually saw a blush on his cheeks, the blonde wondering if she was starting to go bit nuts in the head. "Look, it makes everything weird and stuff so I don't really mention my exs."

"But . . . Natsu, I won't judge you."

"But Lucy—"Natsu started to whine but Lucy shot him a look making him groan. "I think it's better to tell me than hide things from me. What do you think?" Lucy asked making Natsu scowl at the ground. He took a deep breath in and looked at Lucy, looking oh so confident. "Lisanna is my childhood friend and also a French model. She is my ex-girlfriend whom I dated for almost 7 months 2 years ago."

"Alright, alright. I know most of those because Gray told me—now, why is everyone calling me the second-Lisanna?"

"Maybe because you're like Lisanna or something? I don't know, I really don't think you two are similar. You're weird and Lisanna's . . . nice."

"Are you telling me I'm not nice?!"

"You are! Well, sometimes, you can be really mean some times."

"Why you little—!"

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself as her eyebrows scrunched up together in the center of her forehead. She clutched an old magazine in her hands that might be a couple months old but she didn't' care—she didn't look at it for the popularity. She was looking at it to look at Natsu's so called childhood friend.

She finally was not crowded around with girls and boys and when nobody was looking, she took the chance to sneak into the library and look for a French magazine since there were French classes and French people in the school.

Lucy scanned the magazine as she looked through pictures of this model, feeling awfully jealous about how her skin looked so smooth and shiny, how her hair was so sulky and soft looking, and how she had big breasts and the right curves in the right places.

Sure, she had big breasts and curves in the right places (not that she wants to brag or anything) but her hair and skin didn't look as soft and great as hers. As bad as it might seem—Lisanna was ten times as better than she was.

And she hated herself for that.

Why would Natsu let somebody as great as this woman go for somebody as ordinary as her? They made a cute couple and Lucy was pretty sure they would make cute babies too.

Involuntarily a pout formed on her lips. She didn't like the thought of having Natsu marrying some French model that was so fabulous and having kids with her. She rather have him forever alone (or maybe with her) but she would never ever admit that. She never liked famous people or never wanted to be involved with them and that's what she will be like until they finally go away.

Lucy sighed as she put the magazine away, feeling a bit sad in the inside knowing that soon Fairy Tail will leave for their next trip to Korea was it?

The blonde turned around and jumped half a mile when she saw Jellal standing there, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey Lucy, mind if we talk for a while?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, so, since it's 9:40PM I have to go to bed. I have school tomorrow so I shall write more and such tomorrow! Here is it short and updated, sorry about that.

Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a lovely comment!


	8. Chapter 8

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_The blonde turned around and jumped half a mile when she saw Jellal standing there, a small smile on his lips._

_"Hey Lucy, mind if we talk for a while?"_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she sat on a stool right behind the counter and stared at the door, wondering why it was such slow business today. Even thought they had run out of flowers and there were only a couple scattered in places she still wanted to sell the remaining flowers before they die.

Lucy sighed as she heard a ding from behind her, wondering what Mrs. Spetto was doing and why it was slow today, a small part of her mind also wondering what Fairy Tail was doing.

After school she immediately went home and came right to work, not wanting to hear screams and squeals of those girls that were crazy for those lads and not wanting to even gain even more attention.

She completely ditched her little play date with Natsu today but she honestly didn't care. After all, Jellal had told her something she shouldn't have known and now she was real fidgety around that pink-haired idiot.

"_Natsu likes you a lot and he was planning on bringing you to one of our concerts that's coming up this weekend."_

Not like she wanted to go—she rather stay and work at the flower shop. She liked their music but she didn't like the attention or screaming or whatever those crazy girls did. And it would make it worse for her if the pops knew she was there with _Natsu_.

The blonde scoffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her huge chest, her nose twitching when she smelt the smell of fresh made cupcakes, her mouth starting to water.

She turned around when she heard the door open, her eyes widening at the sight. "Lucy-dear! I made some cupcakes—would you frost them for me? The costumers could have some and you could too," Mrs. Spetto came out with a plate full of cupcakes, a frosting bag in her other hand. Lucy nodded as she extended her hand out, grabbing the plate and bag from her to re-position herself on the stool and start to frost each other slowly and gently.

When she was starting to frost the second to last one, the door opened and a bell rang, her head lifting up to smile sweetly at the costumer that just came. "Hello! Welcome to Spetto's—"

"Whoa, cupcakes!" Lucy blinked in surprise when the plate of cupcakes she was frosting was snatched from the counter and into the man's hand, her right eye twitching in annoyance. She growl as she set the bag down, stomping around the counter to snatch the plate from him, "Cupcakes are only for paying customers," She hissed, the pink-haired male continuously chewing while looking at the blonde who angrily looked at him.

She looked behind him to see Loke, the male examining a blue flower in the background.

"I am a paying costumer,"

"No, you're just here for cupcakes and to annoy me again. How'd you know I was here anyways?"

"You work here, duh. And you weren't home and Loke wanted to buy some flowers so I suggested him here and he brought me with him because I really wanted to see you and I was actually pretty hungry—"Natsu kept on talking while Lucy stared at him, sweat-dropping. She set the tray down and sighed, grabbing the bag to frost the last one, covering the baked-sweets.

"You could have gone somewhere else—I'm tired of being around you guys."

"But we all love you!" Natsu squeaked, wrapping his arms around the shorter girl in front of him who squealed in surprise, elbowing him in the gut and kicking him away.

Natsu lied on the floor in fatal position as the blonde covered her mouth in surprise, gapping at the man that moaned in pain. "O—oops . . . sorry, Natsu."

"Y—you're strong,"

"Ah, princess! You're here!" Loke suddenly got in between the two, sparkling like a prince making Lucy jump and put her arms up in defense. "U—uh, hi."

"Princess, I was wondering if you had any Darwin bells. I would like to send them to somebody,"

"We do, they're in the back. What color would you like?"

"Purple ones. Aries loves Darwin Bells!" Loke said as he started to sparkle and spin around in a circle, smiling as his beautiful girlfriend was mentioned. Lucy sweat-dropped as she nodded, turning around to go to the back but stopped when she passed by the cupcakes. She turned around and glared at the two boys, the famous stars shivering in fear. "If I see a cupcake missing from this plate I will have your heads on a platter,"

"A—aye!" They both saluted her and she disappeared in the back, Loke and Natsu exchanging glances. "Lucy sure is scary . . ."

"Yeah, but she can be really cute too."

"I know she can be; did you see her smile once we came in?"

"Did you see how it fell once she noticed it was us?" Loke laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, giving Natsu a grin while he rolled his eyes, looking anywhere else but Loke or the cupcakes that was driving him crazy.

"Oh, why are you buying flowers for Aries anyways?"

"Just for the hell of it," Loke shrugged, grabbing a flower's petal to smile at it gently. Natsu cocked a brow at his direction, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Why would you do that?"

"Because women like it,"

"They do?" Natsu asked, Loke nodding very slowly at Natsu as if he asked the obvious question in the world. "I didn't know that,"

"Of course not. You're not as romantic and smart as I am," Loke boasted, smiling at the ceiling making Natsu roll his eyes and sigh. "Anyways, did Lisanna mention this to you when you two were a couple years back?"

"Not really. I only bought flowers for her when events came up or it was some celebration," Loke clicked his tongue in disapproval making Natsu raise a brow at him. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu . . ."

"What?"

"How do you expect to win Lucy's heart acting like the pig you are?"

"What did you say?" Natsu growled, jumping in fighting position as he held a fist up at Loke who kept clicking his tongue in disapproval, the male growling. Natsu opened his mouth to say something back at Loke but stopped once Lucy came in; the two turning to look at the blonde who carried held an orange note-card in her hands. She raised a brow at them, standing in front of Loke who pulled out a pen from his pocket and started to sign the small note-card.

"What's with you? You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that,"

Natsu flinched and reeled back, a small pout and blush covering his cheeks. "Psh, whatever."

"Anywaaays, don't you guys have a lot of time for being famous and all?"

"We have a photo shoot in an hour," Loke said making Lucy nod and lean back against the counter. She grabbed a cupcake and bit into it, her brown orbs sparkling in delight.

And Natsu couldn't help but think she was oh so cute.

Loke finished the card and signed his name at the bottom, handing the orange card to Lucy who took it from him, smiling. "Thank you for your purchase. That'll be $34.99." Loke smiled back and dug in his pocket, looking for his wallet while Natsu watched from the back, staring at the blonde who looked so friendly and cute but was such a demon when it came to him.

What did he do to receive this?

~**X**~

"Ahhh, I wish Lucy was here!" Loke whined leaning against the chair as Natsu froze in his spot, turning to face the half-naked male who was casually tipping against the chair. "She was really nice in the flower shop today! I wish she could have came with us to the photo shoot—we could have taken some cute pictures of her,"

Natsu started to imagine Lucy in different kinds of cosplay, his whole face going into a blank expression.

"Are you talking about Lucy?"

"Yes, Gray, isn't she just wonderful?"

"Yeah, I guess." Gray sat down next to the man, taking a water-bottle to take a sip from it. He sighed as flashes appeared from behind him, every one of the members getting their own picture taken by themselves.

Photo shoots were annoying and bothersome but they had to do it.

"Why didn't you bring her here, flame-head?"

"She had work," Natsu mumbled, ignoring the two boys as he slumped in his seat, holding an un-capped water bottle.

Gray and Loke exchanged looks but didn't say anything after that, knowing that Natsu would ignore them and the two started their own conversation leaving him to think.

Does Lucy like taking pictures?

~**X**~

Lucy let out a yawn as she stretched in her seat, soft melody playing in the background as she was studying for a test that she had tomorrow. She was completely stuck on this part and she had no idea what to do. It wasn't her fault she wasn't paying attention in class today, it was those damn famous bastards with their glory and fan-girls.

The blonde sighed as she got up to go take a break, walking into the kitchen to grab a water-bottle and take a sip of it.

She wonders if the girls are asleep right now—she could use some help right now.

Lucy came back to her desk and sat down, plopping her elbows down on the desk to stare at the question. What could she remember from that class without the sighs and whispers from those girls and annoying pokes from Natsu who sat right behind her.

Lucy groaned when she couldn't get the answer and slammed her head onto the table, making the pencils and material jump. She stayed in that position for a moment till she heard her doorbell ring, her head instantly shooting up.

A huge smile appeared on her face as she was glad that somebody came over—now she didn't have to stress about that test.

Lucy skipped on over to her door and unlocked it, swinging it open to smile. "Hello, what can I do for you—"Lucy started to say but stopped once a flash interrupted her talk, her eyes turning round in shock and her pupils becoming smaller due to the flash. She blinked several times and started to rub her eyes, lifting her head up focus her attention on the person who just blinded her for a good second or two.

When her vision got back to normal she saw a flash of pink and a scowl appeared on her face immediately. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Oh, well, I just finished my photo shoot and I went shopping and bought this old-fashion camera. Cool, huh?"

"You didn't even answer my question," Lucy sighed, face-palming herself as Natsu gave her a grin. "I missed you,"

"R—right," Lucy flushed, looking away from the male. "Can I come in?"

"I have to study the test and it's late—you should really go home."

"But I could help you and I want to take some pictures of you." Natsu frowned, holding the camera up making Lucy blush and scowl. She lifted her hands up and covered her face, looking away. "Don't take pictures of me!"

"But you look so cute!"

"S—shut up and go home! Don't make me call Jellal to come pick you up!" Lucy said but stopped when she saw another flash appear. Lucy blinked and rubbed her eyes, glaring at Natsu who only grinned. "I'll only stay for an hour—after that, I'll go home." Natsu said as he stepped in her flat and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, closing the door shut with his foot.

Lucy pulled away from him as her face felt like it was on fire, her brown orbs narrowing. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nah, we're not that busy this week because we have an upcoming concert."

"Yeah, I heard about that . . . "Lucy murmured, crossing her arms to stare at her floor. A silence lingered in the air after that and Lucy felt awkward, looking everywhere else but him which was a hard thing to do since he was just so _pink_ and _right there_.

"So . . . are you coming to it?"

"To what?"

"The concert,"

"No," Lucy deadpanned, walking on over to her desk once more leaving Natsu gapping at her. "Why not?!" Natsu asked, standing up on his feet to walk on over to her. Lucy huffed and looked at the paper that was in front of her, her lips pressing into a tight line. "Because I'm busy,"

"It's in the weekend,"

"I'm _busy_."

"With what? Breathing?"

"Yes! Now leave me alone—I need to figure this out!" Lucy hissed, slamming her palms on the table to stare at the question once more. This was his entire fault and now he was preventing her from studying also. She was definitely fail this test tomorrow—

"If you're wondering how to work that out you just need get that number and simplify it then replace that number with a whole number,"

Lucy blinked twice before turning her head to the side to look at Natsu who was looking down at the paper, looking calm and collected as ever. She turned around in her seat, amazed on what he had just said, blinking again. "What?"

"What?"

"Since when have you gotten so smart—"

"I always was. I just don't try," Lucy gazed at him with amusement, knowing he'll be one of the top students if he actually did try. Lucy nodded and looked back at the piece of paper, a small smile on her lips. "Will you try on that test tomorrow?"

"Psh, why would I? I wasn't even paying attention half of the time."

"Natsu, if you receive an A on that test I'll go to your concert." Natsu turned and looked back at Lucy, his eyes widening for a second. "But I don't have the money to buy one so—"

"You don't need to worry about that. I have it handled,"

"What? So you're really going to try tomorrow?" Lucy turned around to raise a brow at him, Natsu quickly lifting his camera up that hung by his neck to snap a picture of her again. He watched as she was stunned for a moment, blinking in surprise once more.

He grinned as he noticed she was so cute, keeping the camera in his hands.

"Pick your outfit out for this week, Luce, because I'll blow you away with my test scores."

* * *

**A/N: **Annnnnd, I'm ending this chapter with this.  
This chapter is alright in my opinion, not too bad but ehh, whatever. I have to go out now and buy cake; I hope you guys enjoy your day!

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	9. Chapter 9

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He grinned as he noticed she was so cute, keeping the camera in his hands._

_"Pick your outfit out for this week, Luce, because I'll blow you away with my test scores."_

* * *

"Hey flame-head, let's go grab something to eat."

"Can't, busy studying."

"_What?"_ The entire band—except Gajeel since he decided being around them gave off too much attention—exclaimed as they heard the reply coming from the pink-haired singer who was currently burying his nose in a thick history book. He didn't even give them a glance as he kept reading the book; Erza, Jellal, Loke, and Gray being dumbfounded by the sudden change of the male they knew. The Natsu they knew would throw a book away for any reason and never touch a book unless he has too. And rejecting food for studying was making them even more surprised.

Gray slammed his palms on the table in front of Natsu who didn't even flinched but instead flip the page, making the bass player look a bit worried. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to our Natsu?"

"What the hell are you saying, stripper?"

"You prefer _studying_ than _eating?_"

"Why not?" Gray turned around and looked at his friends who also looked a bit worried, Erza stepping forward. "Natsu, are you alright?"

"I'm feeling fine," Natsu answered, his onyx eyes shifting from the left page to the right. His eyes scanned down the page than the others, ignoring his idiotic friends who think he's sick or something. It's not like they never seen him read before, he reads a lot of magazines.

Especially the ones with those models in them.

"Natsu, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Can't a guy read?"

"Yes, but you're _Natsu_."

"Fuck off, Stripper." Natsu hissed, tempted to throw the large book that he was reading at his head but he needed this for the test that he has next period, wanting to test all the tests he had today to make Lucy come to the concert that was in a couple of days. He huffed and ignored his idiotic friends once more as he was now on the next page, scanning the page.

Gray turned to look at his band members, all of them having looks of disbelief. They turned back at the reading singer, everyone silent and trying to think this over but stopped when Jellal stepped forward.

"Natsu . . . this doesn't have anything to do with _Lucy_, right?"

Natsu froze as he heard Lucy's voice, jolting slightly as he mentioned it. Jellal nodded as he did notice Natsu's behavior changing. He turned back at his friends and pointed at Natsu, "It has something to do with her."

"What? She finally made him study?"

"I don't think that's the reason,"

"Natsu, what did Lucy do?" Erza asked as Natsu started to slide down his seat, trying to hide from his friends who were staring right at him. He started to sweat as their stares made him uncomfortable. "She didn't do anything,"

"She obviously did something if you're reading,"

"I read!"

"Yeah, kids book and porn magazines." Gray scoffed making Natsu stand up and slam his head against his. "You want to go, ice head?!"

"Anytime!"

"Natsu, Gray, we don't have time for your bickering."

"But Erza—!"

"Shut it Gray. Now Natsu, what did Lucy do?" Natsu pulled away from Gray as he put his book down, pulling his scarf up to cover his redden cheeks. He looked away from them as he fidgeting in his spot.

"She promised me if ah ayce mesh tess shee chum taw our concert," Natsu mumbled most of his sentence, the four of them looking at him with eyebrow raised. "What?"

Natsu huffed as he looked down at the book. "She promised me if ah ayce mesh tess shee—"

"Natsu, speak properly."

"She—she promised me if I aced my tests she'll come to our concert!" Natsu yelled as he got tired of repeating himself. He narrowed his eyes to the floor as he knew his friends were staring at him in disbelief again, his cheeks flushing again. He didn't even know why he was telling them this—they'll just tease them again.

"So there you have it—now stop bothering me! I have to study!" Natsu exclaimed as he threw his hand in the air, grabbed the large book and stomped out of the room.

He thinks he has better chances on studying in the library.

~**X**~

Lucy giggled with her girl-friends as she held a fry in one of her hands, missing how she hung out with _just_ her friends and not those Fairies. It was nice having some peace and quiet after a long week of being around those pretty boy band plus Erza.

"Ah, Lu-Chan, did you read that new book we got at the library few days ago?"

"No! Somebody already took it!" Lucy whined, the blue-haired bookworm giggling as she pulled a thick red book out of her bag. "You want to barrow it?"

Lucy's eyes widen as she nodded, groping the air as she wanted it in her arms. "Yes!"

"Psh, you guys are wasting your life reading. Enjoy it!" Cana said as she threw her arms in the air, the other blue-haired woman next to her sweat-dropping. "Juvia thinks Cana might be drunk,"

"When isn't she?" Levy asked making Cana exclaim in offense. The two started to bicker back and forth till they heard a scream and a, _"LOOK! IT'S NATSU DRAGNEEL!"_ And that left the entire lunch room to run to the doors and squeal like fans they were.

Lucy groaned and slammed her head on the table as her headache returned.

And when she thought she was finally going to be left alone—the idiot comes back.

"Lu-Chan, look, it's Natsu. I think he's looking for you—where'd she go?" Levy asked as she turned to talk to her blonde friend but stopped once she realized she wasn't there. Juvia and Cana also looked around in confusion as they thought she was there just a second ago.

Little did they know Lucy was slowly creeping away just to get away from the chaos.

Lucy tiptoed toward the other entrance as the other one was crowded with screaming fans, the blonde hoping he didn't notice her. She was pretty sure he was here for her since that guy never bothers anybody else but her alone which she does not understand what for.

She got the idea that he might like her but then again, why would a big hot shot celebrity like _him_ like somebody as ordinary as _her_? He was better off with Lisanna.

Lucy grabbed the door handle and opened it but froze when she felt somebody grab her wrist, her head turning 90 degrees to the right to come face to face with the man she least wanted to see.

"Lucy! Where are you going? I was looking for you,"

"Uh . . . bathroom," Lucy said as she noticed that they were staring at her and him together. Maybe he would leave her alone if she was there.

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you—"

"Are you crazy?! You pervert!" Lucy screeched making Natsu cringe slightly. He gave a grin and grabbed her hand, lifting it up. "Let's go. I have something to talk to you about,"

"What is it that it's so important?" Lucy hissed as Natsu pulled her away from the murmuring crowd and lunch room, the two walking down the empty hallway. They turned the corner and entered the library, sitting down at an empty desk all the way in the back.

Natsu sat down in front of Lucy and leaned forward, looking around to see if anybody was near. He turned back to her and whispered, "They know."

Lucy blinked and looked at him in confusion. "Who knows what?"

"They know about the bet,"

"Who are they? And what bet?"

"About me acing those tests," Natsu hissed lowly making Lucy scrunch her face up. "Who knows?"

"You know . . . the band,"

"Who cares?" Natsu blinked and looked at Lucy with confused black orbs, cocking a brow at her. "..Aren't you supposed to be mad?" He asked making Lucy even more confused. She looked around to see if anyone was there, sighing when she noticed the two were alone. "Uhm, why would I be mad?"

"Because I told them,"

"It's not like it was a secret!"

"It wasn't?" Lucy looked at him to see if he was serious and snorted when she noticed the serious expression on his face, covering her mouth to keep in her offensive comment she had. She cleared her throat and looked at him, patting his hand which was on the table in front of her. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu . . . poor dumb little Natsu—"

"Hey—"

"I never said it was a secret or said that you couldn't tell anybody. Anyways, you won't be able to pass your tests so it doesn't matter anyways," Lucy flashed a bittersweet smile making Natsu scrunch his face up.

He watched as his favorite blonde stood up. "Anyways, I have to go. I'm getting sick and tired of looking at your face,"

"You know you like looking at it."

"Maybe you could ask those girls in the lunchroom," Lucy smiled as she pointed at the door, walking away from Natsu who quickly grabbed his book and ran after her. He walked out the library with her side by side and grinned. "Don't lie Luce, I know you keep posters of me in your room."

"What? How'd you find out?" Lucy asked sarcastically, gasping dramatically. Natsu snickered at her reaction and shrugged. "A beautiful girl like you would obviously keep a hot guy like me in her room,"

"As you say, Mr. Dragneel." Lucy scoffed as they both turned the corner, walking down the halls to the cafeteria. She gave him a glance and flashed a smile, Natsu stopping to stare at it for a while.

Somehow, it made Natsu think how it would be if this girl was his one day.

* * *

"Bam! 97% sucker!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his hand down on the desk in front of Lucy as she jumped in fear. She looked up at the person who screamed and startled her, her brown orbs widening. "What?"

"I aced the test! Look! I made Mr. Freed grade mine as soon as it was over and I got a 97!" Natsu exclaimed proudly as he jumped up and down in excitement, Lucy looking down at her desk to look at the test score.

She scanned the test as she noticed he only got 2 wrong out of the 30 questions, making Lucy scrunch her face up. "I—impossible! I bet you cheated,"

"Ah, ah, cheaters never prosper."

"Where's Mr. Freed? I have to speak with him about this—you can't get an A out of studying that thick-ass book that only had little information on it about this test! I didn't even get an A on this and I studied more than you!" Lucy screeched as she stood up, walking out the classroom with a laughing Natsu behind her.

"Haha, Lucy is mad I got a higher score than her!"

"You cheated!"

"I did not!" Natsu argued, Lucy huffing as she walked down the hallway to Mr. Freed's room. "Now you have to come to my concert—front row seats, honey." Natsu smirked as he teased her, Lucy shooting him a glare. She entered Mr. Freed's room to see him sitting at his desk and grading more tests, Lucy standing in front of him with Natsu next to her.

He looked up and quirked an eyebrow at her and Natsu, wondering what they wanted.

"Mr. Freed, please tell me Natsu cheated on this test. He possibly did not get an A on this," Lucy held the test up in front of Mr. Freed who squinted, looking at his test then finally looking up at the two high school students.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his reading glasses. "Uh, Natsu had gotten an A on this test and did not cheat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he sat in the back and was like that for the entire time he was testing,"

"Hah! I told you!" Natsu laughed out loud as he pointed at her and grinned like a mad-mad. Lucy knitted her eyebrows together as she pouted, annoyed that he got a better score than her and lost that stupid bet.

"Why? Why are you so mad and why is he so happy?" He asked as he pointed at Natsu and Lucy with his pen, the two teens huffing. "Luce and I made a bet that if I get an A on this test she gets to go to my concert." Natsu smirked, poking Lucy in the shoulders to make her smack his hand away. She crossed her arms and huffed, facing the other way.

"Now prepare an outfit Luce because you have backstage passes and front row tickets to my next concert!" Natsu shouted happily, throwing his hands in the air. Lucy groaned as he mentioned that, wanting to go jump of a bridge.

"Ahem,"

"What?" Natsu said when he noticed Freed were staring at them. He looked at Natsu and smiled sheepishly. "Could I . . . have concert tickets to your next concert?"

* * *

**A/N: **HAY GUYS.  
So, you know, I didn't really like this chapter because I just didn't. =3=  
I ALWAYS HATE MY NEWLY MADE CHAPTERS—WHYYY. Anyways, here is next chapter to this! I have to go and watch _Beautiful Creatures _now. So, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review! ;*


	10. Chapter 10

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

"_Ahem," _

"_What?" Natsu said when he noticed Gildarts were staring at them. He looked at Natsu and smiled sheepishly. "Could I . . . have concert tickets to your next concert?"_

* * *

"Aw, come on Lu-Chan, this will be a fun experience."

"Yeah, I'm sure getting my ear-drums to explode with thousands of girls screaming in them would be _so_ much fun."

"Well Juvia thinks it'll be fun," Juvia said as she flicked her hair to one side, brushing the other with her hairbrush. Lucy rolled her eyes as Levy gave her friend a pat on the shoulder. "Come on, Lu-Chan. I promise it'll be fun! It's your first concert and Natsu invited you so lighten up."

"Levy is right, Lucy! You need to be happy! I'm sure Natsu-San would be happy you actually came."

"Juvia, you're only going because of Gray."

"Ah-ah, Juvia is also going for you." Juvia gave her blonde friend a wink before running off to go find her shoes. Lucy sighed and looked at Levy who just shrugged, giving her a sheepish smile. "It'll be fun. Now come on, let's get you all pretty."

"But I don't have anything to wear . . . "

"We can wear that dress you wore to homecoming. It was beautiful and sexy! I'm sure Natsu would love it," Levy winked as she ran on over to her closet. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, watching her friend go through her large closet.

"Woo . . . I'm exciteeed,"

~**X**~

"Ah—tickets please," The guard shoved Lucy to one side as the three girls stopped, Lucy looking up to frown upon him. "I'm here with Natsu Dragneel," Lucy said and gawked as the man in front of him scoffed. "Ma'am, you don't know how many times I've hear _that_ excuse. So I suggest you make a new one before I kick the three of you out."

"But it _is_ true! We're here with Fairy Tail!" Levy protested as she held onto Lucy's arm, Juvia backing her up. "Gray-Sama awaits Juvia!"

"Alright, that's enough, you three need to go—"

"Hey! I'm with Natsu Dragneel too!"

"Uh . . . yeah! We're here with the band too!" The girls from the back started to shout as they overhear the conversation. Lucy sighed and covered her forehead with her palm as she listened to the bickering going back and forth between the people and guards.

Before she knew it, somebody shoved her and she fell backwards, squealing in fear. She closed her eyes to prepare for the impact but instead fell on something warm and hard.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Natsu grinning down at her. "You okay?"

"It's Natsu!" The girls all scream, squealing in excitement as the guards shoved most of them back. "Natsu! You're here!" Levy shouted in excitement as Natsu gave her a cheeky grin. He pulled Lucy up and grasped her shoulders, looking her up from head to toe to see if she was okay. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I—I'm fine . . . "Lucy murmured as she blushed, moving her gaze to the floor. "Hey Paul, sorry about that, these three girls are with me."

"Natsu—you can't just pick random girls off—"

"Chill, I know them. I go to school with them," Natsu said as he grabbed Levy and Lucy's hand, dragging them inside knowing that Juvia has already ran inside to go see Gray.

Once they made it inside, it got a lot quieter than it was outside and calm. Only a couple of backstage people were running to certain places while a lot of people sat around and talked. Natsu walked past people as the three went down a corridor, stopping in front of a door that had a big star on it with the name _Fairy Tail_ written on it.

Levy and Lucy was amazed and gawked at everything that was around them, entering the room to gawk even more. The whole band was there doing their own thing and eating the food that was set on a table next to the wall.

Gray was sprawled on the couch with his bass on his lap, plucking on random strings and readjusting the sound, Jellal was on the small chair next to him reading some magazine while Gajeel was leaning against a chair, tipping back and forth. Loke was admiring himself in the mirror and Erza seemed to be nowhere to be found.

It was only the boys—and Juvia who was admiring Gray from beside him—and they looked amazing.

"Hey guys, I brought them!"

"I could tell—the blue-haired chick ran in here like a mad woman." Gajeel grunted as he pointed at Juvia who paid no attention to them. "Yo, Lucy." Gray said as he gave her a smile and waved making Juvia gawk at her blonde friend who smiled and waved back. "Who's your friend besides you?"

"Oh, this is Levy! She's been my best friend since we were in elementary school!" Lucy said as she introduced the blue-haired bookworm. "Hi guys!"

"Could it be?!"

"What?"

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia squeaked causing the bass player to raise a brow. "Do you like Lucy?!"

"What?" Gray asked as Juvia looked at Gray and Lucy, the blonde flushing a deep red. Natsu coughed up his drink as he heard the words come flying out Juvia's mouth, everyone in the room turning to face the three. "W—what?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acknowledging Lucy but not Juvia! You like her!"

"..I'm just saying hi . . . "

"Lucy-San! From this day forth, you are my love rival!"

"W—what?! I—I don't even like Gray that way!" Lucy screeched as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "T—that's right! Lucy wouldn't like a pervert like Gray!" Natsu shouted afterwards causing Gray to glare at him. "And what's so special about you?!"

"I'm _not_ a pervert!"

"Say the guy who barges into girl's homes!"

"Hey! I only did that twice!"

"Alright guys, break it up." Jellal announced as he stepped between the ink-haired bass player and the pink-haired singer. The two boys huffed and looked in different directions, ignoring each other's presence.

A knock on the door caught all of their attention.

"You guys are going on in 3; I suggest you guys come out." A stage crew member said making everyone that was in the room stand and walk towards the door.

Natsu swung an arm around Lucy's shoulders and grinned, "You look nice tonight. Did you dress up for me?"

"Pffft, no. Levy wanted me to wear this," Lucy scoffed as Natsu rolled his eyes. "Right, well, you guys can be back stage or something because I'm sure if you're in front row you'll get squished by the girls."

"Well, my ears are already bleeding so why not?" Lucy asked as she pulled away and went towards the door to the seats. Natsu watched her leave with Juvia and Levy as he sighed. "No worries mate. She's just trying to play hard to get," Loke said as he flashed a smile, giving Natsu a sympatric pat on the shoulder.

Natsu frowned as he grabbed his mic, peeking over the curtains to look for the blonde again. Is it all just a hard-to-get game?

~**X**~

"Well ladies and gentleman, I think it's that time again." Jellal said breathlessly into the mic making the crowd scream and holler louder than usual. "Who's going to be the special ones to come up on stage with us and sing?" Natsu asked as he walked around the stage, grinning from ear to ear.

He looked around the crowd as the girls all screamed and raised their hands, his onyx eyes searching the crowd for that one girl he has brought to his concert.

His eyes fell on Lucy's and he smirked at her horrified face, Levy and Juvia shoving Lucy towards Natsu who protested very loudly.

"I think we found a winner!" Natsu shouted into the mic as he jogged on over to Lucy who glared at him, trying to back away but couldn't. "Come on, Luce. You can't let everyone down!"

"Yes I can!" Lucy screamed over the screaming girls who tried touching Natsu. Natsu rolled his eyes and held his hand out for her, smiling sweetly. "Please?"

"Come on, Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted as she gave the blonde a nudge, Lucy looking over to her friend to pout. She turned to look back at Natsu who looked at her hopefully, his hand still held out for her to grab. Lucy shook her head once again and Natsu frowned, staring at the angry blonde but soon smirked.

The pink-haired male stood up and raised his hands up in reason, backing away a bit. "Ah, sorry, I completely forgot—Lucy is a wuss."

The laughing and 'ooh' made Lucy gap at him in shock. She glared at him through the dark as Natsu smirked, looking at the crowd. "She would never have the balls to come up on stage with me and sing!"

"_OH YEAH?!"_

"What? Care to waver?" Natsu asked as he stepped forward again, holding his hand out for the angry teen. She grits her teeth in anger as she grabbed Natsu's hand, the male silently cheering and heaving her up on stage.

"Oh, she's actually doing it," Natsu teased as Lucy snatched the mic from his hands. "You bastard! I'll show you I can do this—what do you want me to sing?" Lucy asked impatiently. Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment before he grabbed the mic back, looking back into the crowd.

"What song should she sing?"

The crowd started to shout out random songs that they liked, Natsu trying to listen for one that was actually a good one.

His whole face lit up when he heard a particular song. "Hey guys! Do track 5, song 3." Natsu said as he pointed at his band members. Gray stared at him for a moment trying to think of it but nodded once he remembered. He started to move his fingers over the strings on his guitar as Gajeel followed along, Loke starting to beat on his drums.

Lucy rolled her eyes as it was one of those songs, the blonde stepping back towards the band as Natsu followed.

The blonde put the mic between her arms as she grabbed her pony tail, taking it out to let her blonde hair flow out.

Before she knew it, she was singing to the crowd.

"_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sight—you got me all alone,"_

~**X**~

Lucy lied on the couch in the Fairy Tail room as Levy sat beside her, holding an ice pack on her head. They could hear the screaming fans and the singing from the members of Fairy Tail from the stage and it was giving Lucy a bigger headache than she already had.

She knew singing in front of everyone on stage was a bad thing. She just _had_ to let his stupid words get to her head.

Now that she was experience, she will never do it again.

"How's your head, Lu-Chan?"

"I don't know . . . can you see the bump?" Lucy asked as Levy pulled the ice pack away, frowning a bit. "It's a bit visible but it went down a lot."

"My head hurts . . . "

"I know . . . you had a pretty big fall," Levy said as he put the ice pack back on the bump. Lucy hissed in pain over the contact as she closed her eyes, sighing.

She can just remember how it all happened—tripping over the wire and hitting her head on the stage and having everyone freak out over her. Luckily Natsu had brought her back in here but he had to go back since he had 3 more songs to perform.

She was _never_ going to come back again.

Lucy winced as the sound of the door opening made her head pound harder, cringing as the members came crowding around her.

"Hey Levy, how is she doing?" Jellal asked softly, trying not to make her headache worse. "The bump went down a bit but she has a big headache so I suggest you guys not be so loud," Levy said as the boys all looked down at the blonde who had her arm over her eyes.

Natsu came towards them and grabbed Levy's arm, smiling at her to allow her to go take a rest while he takes her place. Levy stood up as Natsu sat down, placing the ice pack back on her sore head. "Hey . . . how's your head?" Natsu whispered, looking down at her pale face. "Sore . . ."

"Well, yeah," Natsu chuckled but stopped once Lucy started to wince again. He frowned and placed his warm hand on her forehead, placing the ice pack on the seat next to him. He was a bit relieved Lucy didn't wince that time but instead, enjoyed his warmth.

"I'm so sorry . . . "

"For what?" Lucy asked, opening her eyes to look up at the worried male. "For getting you into that mess . . . I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it was actually a bit fun . . . except for the part where I fell and bumped my head."

"Thank god you didn't break anything or fell off stage," Natsu smiled as Lucy smiled back. She groaned when her head started to pound again, her smile and Natsu's smile fading away in a snap. "You want me to drive you home?"

"What about Levy and Juvia..? I came with them,"

"Gray, Gajeel, can you two take care of Lucy's friends?" Natsu asked, looking up at the two who were plucking at their guitars and bass. They nodded and Natsu grinned, looking back down at Lucy.

"Come on, Luce, I'll take you home."

"Thank you . . ."

"It's the least I can do," Natsu said before leaning down to kiss her sore forehead.

* * *

**A/N: **AHHH, I'm still alive guys! And a story is updated!  
I just started summer vacation like two days ago and I am _not_ happy! My friends and skjgha. Damn it, I miss everyone. ;_;

And especially since I'm going to start high school soon . . . I AM NOT SO HAPPY. But eh, I hope I get used to it. Best of luck!

Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	11. Chapter 11

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Thank you . . ."_

_"It's the least I can do," Natsu said before leaning down to kiss her sore forehead._

* * *

The next couple of days went by quickly and was a blur for Lucy as she stayed home for those couple of days due to the huge bump on her head and the dizziness she felt whenever she got up. But she was happy because she missed a test she did _not_ study for, she missed a Monday, and she didn't have to deal with the idiot Fairies! They sent her texts and called her time to time to check up on her but other than that—she was happy.

It was almost four in the afternoon in this beautiful Monday and Lucy was happily just sitting on her bed reading a novel Levy had dropped off for her just yesterday.

She said she had to read this for English and write an essay about it due to her absence but Lucy wasn't complaining—she liked this way better.

The book was about how a famous cocky singer met this ordinary girl and how she changed him to think about others than him alone. It sounded familiar to her but she didn't really bother with it.

She was getting into a good part but she placed her bookmark in-between the pages and closed it since her head was started to pound. She was started to get hungry too so she decided to go grab something to eat in the kitchen and than check her accounts on the computer since she couldn't remember the last time she's gone on the internet.

Damn that stage fall! It made her forget _something _and now look at her—she must have forgotten the whole alphabets or something.

But that wasn't true, Lucy made sure she recited the whole alphabets and said her name and wrote the numbers and everything! She just had a huge bump on her head—which was _not_ pretty at all—but she rather have this bump than forget something important.

Lucy sipped on some hot chocolate as she sat at her desk, opening her laptop to turn it on and start it. She waited a couple of minutes till it finally opened up, her eyes widening along with her smile.

She clicked on one of her social media accounts and noticed that she had gotten a lot of messages and notifications.

She was a bit surprised but brushed it off, thinking it was her friends asking where she was for the couple of days. But she was even more surprised when she noticed that they were all _hate_ mail to her from the fans of Natsu Dragneel.

Her eyes widened as she read the hate full messages from the crazed obsessed fans.

_She's ugly! Why would you want to like somebody like her?!_

_I bet he's only dating her because of her looks._

_She probably is one of those whores he pays to sleep with him!_

_What a slut! _

_Stupid bitch, die already! Nobody likes you!_

Tears started to pool in her eyes as she read every one of them, finally closing the browser to sob into her hands. She never knew people hated her because she hung around with the Fairies! She was only talking to them. She even went to the same school! Was it because Natsu and her were seen a lot everywhere?

But that didn't matter anymore—people didn't like her, they hated her, they thought she was a slut and a bitch for being with him.

Guess nothing good could happen to somebody like her.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel walked down the streets of the town he was currently in, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, a black beanie covering up most of his pink hair while his sunglasses helped too. He's been bored lately because Lucy wasn't around and he didn't want to bother her with his loudness.

The last time he's seen her was couple of days ago after he had dropped her off at her house.

Levy had told him that she's been feeling a bit better but she couldn't really do anything or be around anything loud. So, he's been walking around the whole town everyday now, trying to cease his boredom.

He really wanted to go visit her but he actually forgot which way he was supposed to go so, he didn't visit her. He also wanted to ask somebody for address but that sounded a bit weird so he didn't.

Natsu sighed as he shoved his hand in his pocket, strolling around the streets until he saw a familiar shop. He took his sunglasses off and stared at the shop for a while. "Spetto's flowers...doesn't Lucy work here?" Natsu asked himself as he stood in front of the flower shop, staring at it until he entered it. He looked around as the beautiful colorful flowers made the dull-looking shop turn beautiful, the smell and waterfall making everything soothing.

He walked down the aisle as he went straight up to the front desk, looking around to see nobody was there.

Lucy would usually be there greeting costumers but now that she wasn't—the place felt empty to him. Natsu frowned and looked around until he saw fresh baked cookies sitting on a plate, his whole face lighting up. He grabbed a couple of them and started to munch on them, liking how warm and soft it felt in his mouth. He continued to eat them all until somebody came out of the backroom with another batch of cookies, surprising Natsu.

"E—eh? Isn't that...Natsu Dragneel?"

"O—Oh hello!" Natsu said as he jumped away from the counter and whipped his mouth. He gave her a uneasy grin as she walked on over to the counter to put the cookies down, her eyes widening at the almost empty plate. "Are you here to see Lucy?"

"Well—I—uh—kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Uhm, is she here?" He asked, feeling a bit bashful at the second. Spetto shook her head and frowned, emptying the fresh cookies onto the old plate. "She's been home sick for a while due to a nasty fall so I heard," She said making Natsu nod. He looked at his feet for a moment before he looked up, a determined look on his face. "By any chance, do you know where Lucy lives?"

Spetto looked in thought for a moment before nodding. "She doesn't live very far from here. She lives in that large apartment complex just couple of blocks away. Her apartment number 177."

"Oh, thank you! Oh! And...uhm—by chance, do you know what kind of flower she likes?" Natsu blushed a bit as he grinned sheepish, looking at the smiling woman. Spetto went on over to a bunch of flowers and grabbed a dozen of them, walking on over to the counter to place them in a beautiful vase. "Lucy likes tulips the best. Here a dozen of pink tulips to go," She said as she slid the vase towards Natsu, the male giving her a wide grin. "Thanks, Obaa-chan! How much will that be?"

"Just give me 10—it's for Lucy anyways."

"Wow, thanks so much!" Natsu said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar bill. He handed it to her, grabbed a couple more cookies and the vase and walked out.

He was actually feeling happy since couple days ago. He was going to see Lucy again! He had an excuse to! And he also got a fresh load of cookies so that was also making him feel a bit happy.

Now, what apartment number did she say she was living in?

~**X**~

When Natsu was in the elevator up to Lucy's apartment he was thinking of some way to greet her. He didn't want to just come and surprise her since he knew she'll just slam the door on his face. He had to say something to make her invite him in and actually be happy to see him. He hasn't been on the internet lately to stalk her but he knew she was home doing some kind of stupid thing.

The elevator door opened and Natsu grinned as he noticed that her door was just around that corner, seeing the number.

He moved the vase to his other arm as he cleared his throat, trying to not sound weird while talking to her. He stood in front of her door as he practiced saying hello, finding it bit weird that was actually trying to look and act nice for some girl. He laughed a bit but shook it off, clearing his throat again to knock on the door twice.

He waited for a minute before the door swung open, the blonde he was dying to see standing right in front of him with a somewhat sad expression on her face. He frowned when he noticed that she was _crying_. Why in the world was she crying? Did somebody make her cry?

"L—Luce...why—what—why are you crying?"

"Why does it matter to you?" She sneered, looking away in a huff. Natsu frowned at her attitude but shook it off. "Lucy...is something bothering you?"

"It doesn't concern you what bothers me or what doesn't."

"Why are you being so cold?"

"Because nobody likes me, apparently."

"What..?" Natsu asked, looking at the blonde that now sniffled. She whipped the tears that almost fell and shook her head. "Just leave—I don't want anyone else thinking we're some kind of thing." Lucy said as she was about to close the door on him but Natsu slapped his palm against the door and stopped it from moving. He leaned in close and looked at Lucy with the most serious expression that she felt a bit scared.

"Stop crying and tell me what you were just talking about."

"Haven't you seen it yet?!"

"Seen what?!" Natsu yelled back with the same tone she used, tears pooling in her eyes again. "The hate! The stupid hate that everyone is sending me because I'm always seen with you and your _stupid__ band!_" Lucy screeched as she started to sob again, Natsu's eyes widening at the statement. It's true, he hasn't been online in a while to see the comments and messages people sent him or anything but did he really not expect the fans not to send hate to Lucy?

Natsu suddenly felt angered as those fans of his made Lucy _cry_. They made her like this and he did not like it one bit! Sure, when he was with Lisanna they did send her hate but Lisanna was sort of used to it because she has been a model for a while and she had received hate from the world.

She had also received love but that was Lisanna—not Lucy.

Natsu gently pushed Lucy to the side as he strolled in her apartment, setting the vase down and looking around for some kind of computer. He found a silver laptop on the desk and opened it, noticing that it was Lucy's account and she was reading the hate that everyone had sent her. He started to go down the list as he read a couple of the messages, his eyebrows knitting together as his lips pressed into a tight line.

This was _so_ not making him the least happiest.

"What are you doing? Get out of here! Don't read my messages!" Lucy shouted as she tried pushing him away from her laptop and account but he wouldn't budge. When he did, she turned to her and grabbed her shoulders so tightly it hurt. "Delete all of your messages—block _anyone_ that dares send you any hate."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're crying! You're hurt! You're reading all this bullshit and you're crying because of it!"

"Why does it concern you?!"

"Because I care about you!" Natsu shouted right in her face, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "I don't like seeing you cry! I don't want you sad or hurt! I want you happy and do you think I'm happy right now watching you sob over bullshit that these fans are sending you?! Huh? Do I seem happy?!"

"S—stop screaming at me! It's not my fault!" Lucy sobbed out as she started to tremble in Natsu's arms, tears spilling out of her eyes. Natsu watched as she cried and let go of her, scowling and clicking his tongue in disapproval.

He went back to the computer and opened up a new tab, going to one of his social media accounts and logging in. His fingers started to more furiously over the keyboard as he finally pressed post, closing the whole thing and closing the laptop. He turned towards Lucy to see she was looking at him with tears trailing down her face. "W—what did you do..?"

"I sent a message out on my account that if anyone else dares send you hate I will deal with them personally."

"N—Natsu..."

"So don't cry over some bullshit, alright?" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked to the ground. He glanced up at her after a while of silence and noticed she was staring at him, tears still spilling from her eyes.

He sighed and walked on over to her, opening his arms out. She immediately stood up and walked into them, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry you had to witness all of this...I truly am," Natsu whispered as he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck. He held her shaking figure and sighed, resting his chin on top of her head. "I should have listened when you told me to leave you alone... I should have known that this would have happened... I'm sorry I was such an idiot for not listening, I hope you're alright."

"I—It's okay..."

"It really isn't..."

"No, it is." Lucy sniffled as she pulled back, looking up at him to smile weakly. Natsu frowned at her attempt to smile but he ignored it, watching as she whipped the salty tears away. "I know that they're just saying that because they're jealous and wish they were me... I'm not going to let them win that easily. I'm just a bit upset because I wasn't ready for this or even expecting it. Every time I'm with you I never realize what a big pop star you are... because when I look you all I see is a regular guy with regular feelings and regular face. I don't care if you're famous or not, I only care if you're willing to be with someone as low as me."

"Lucy..."

"So, don't worry about me. I'm all right," Lucy smiled at him once more making Natsu stared at her. After a while a smile spread across his lips and he started to laugh, startling Lucy. "Jesus, Luce! When I thought you couldn't get any better—you proved me wrong!"

"W—what?"

"Luce, whenever, whatever, wherever, I will always be there for you. I just never realized how weird you can be." Lucy gawked at the male star in front of her as she glared. "I—I just compliment you and _this_ is your response?!"

"Well—yeah."

"Why you—get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Aw, come on baby, I came to see you!"

"Don't call me that! And get out! I'll see you tomorrow at school so no point! Out! Out! _OUT!_" Lucy screeched as she started to push him towards her door, a huge blush tinted on her cheeks. When she successfully brought him all the way towards the doorway, he turned around surprising her. "Kiss me and I promise to leave," He smirked making Lucy blush even harder. She brought her hand up and slapped him on the face, shoving him out the door.

"Only in your wildest dreams, Dragneel!"

And with that, she slammed the door on her face leaving him by himself in the hallway.

But he didn't mind—he was happy again.

Because whatever happens, he is always happy to see Lucy. Even if she slaps and slams the door on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I finished writing this in about 2 hours because I got bored of writing so I just surfed the web. xD  
But anyways, I written this in about 2 hours so I hope you guys liked it. (:

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	12. Chapter 12

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_But he didn't mind—he was happy again._

_Because whatever happens, he is always happy to see Lucy. Even if she slaps and slams the door on his face._

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was as cold-hearted as always. It felt like yesterday's little emotional moment for the both of them meant nothing to her but Lucy was a bit more nicer than before—he could guess their relationship is getting a bit serious.

The next day at school people didn't dare to laugh at Lucy about her little stage fall couple of days ago since they knew if they upset Lucy, Natsu would personally do something about it and after reading his recent tweet, they knew they wouldn't want to mess with him. Especially since they've seen Natsu Dragneel fist-fight with his rival slash friend Gray Fullbuster. The little play fight was still a bit too violent and sometimes, one of them ends up bleeding.

"Hey guys—we have a photo shoot today. Don't skip out on it and yes, I'm talking to you Natsu." Jellal announced as he realized that everyone was together. Natsu looked a bit offended as he stopped playing with a rubber band. "When have I ever skipped—?!"

"There was that time when you ran off because you didn't want to take any more photos, that time where you ditched the photo shoot for Lucy, that time when you forgot and you just left to grab some food and that time where—"

"Well fuck—I don't care about stupid photo shoots."

"Natsu you will attend and if you don't, I will personally come hunt you down and make you regret on not coming."

"Y—yes ma'am." Natsu squeaked as he shrank down in his seat, Erza giving him a content smile. The scarlet teenager looked around as she noticed somebody was missing from the group, her eyebrow rising at the empty seat right next to Natsu. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Lucy?"

Natsu blinked as he looked besides him, trying to remember what Lucy had told him before she had left earlier.

"She said she was going to go grab her missing work," Gray answered as he noticed his band member struggling to remember. Erza glanced on over to Gray and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted to ask if she would like to come to the photo shoot."

"Oh, she's coming." Natsu answered without a second thought as he started to fold some kind of piece of paper up, everyone looking at him with raised eyebrows. "And how do you know this?"

"Cause I'll drag her there either way so, no use on asking."

"Geez, I think you're overly attached to bunny-girl."

"Mm... Bunny-Lucy."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted as he glared at Loke who tried imaging Lucy dressed as a bunny. Loke smirked and shrugged as he didn't even regret it, the two boys suddenly starting to argue which cosplay outfit Lucy would look best in.

Gajeel suggested a bunny while Natsu suggested a female dragon Queen, Loke saying she'll look good as some kind of cat while Gray said she'll look well in a maid outfit, the whole argument starting to become heated. Soon, Erza joined in as she thought Lucy would look best in a suit of armor

The only one left out was Jellal, the male sitting there thinking how in the world he was friends with these people.

"I mean, think of her dressed in a kitty costume—now _that's_ a huge turn on! Rawr,"

"Please—Lucy will look _smoking_ dressed as a dragon queen."

"I think a bunny suit with her bouncing and dancing up and down on stage will best suit her."

"What are you talking about? Lucy would actually look good dressed as a maid—her sweet face will be perfect for waiting orders!"

"You all got it wrong—Lucy dressed as a knight would make her look dominant and strong!"

"I think Lucy dressed in normal clothes _best_ suits her!" A new voice piped in making the six all turn and look at the person. They noticed it was Lucy and awkwardly looked away, Natsu jumping up to grasp her shoulder. "Luce, admit it, you would look amazing dressed as a dragon queen."

"I don't even know what that is! And why are you perverts imagining me in ridiculous outfits?! Do I look like some kind of doll to you guys?!" Lucy growled as she blushed, looking at her so called friends. Every one of them didn't look at her except Natsu who grinned and laughed at her.

She didn't pay attention to the pink-haired male as she knew it was just him trying to brighten the mood up, the blonde huffing in process. She sat back down and looked at the band-members who still looked a bit uncomfortable, Lucy raising a brow at them.

"Hey Lucy—we have a photo shoot later today so why don't you drop on by?" Jellal asked making Lucy look at him and think a bit. "I don't know I might have to go to work today..."

"Well, after work then? The photo shoot isn't until 5."

"Maybe, I don't want to be seen with you guys too much."

"You know you love hanging out with us," Gray smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders making Lucy flush a bit. Loke and Natsu who had noticed the blush on the blonde's cheeks gawked at the scene, wondering if now Gray was starting to like Lucy as well.

Before they could ask or shove Gray off of Lucy, the teacher had came in and made everyone else get back into their seats. Once they were in their respected seats, the teacher started to take roll.

As he was starting to go down the list, the whole class was startled to hear a snoring noise coming from the back, everyone in the room turning to see the pink-haired pop star peacefully snoring on his desk.

5th period had just started and Natsu Dragneel had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"Hey Lucy! Lucy! Wait—Lucy!"

"H—huh? Oh, hi Warren. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I came here to ask you something, actually." The male blushed a bit as he stood in front of the blonde rubbing the back of his head. Lucy looked at him with an eyebrow raised as she stood in front of him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Sure, what is it?"

"First—how are you? I saw that stage fall couple of days ago..." Warren trailed off as he watched Lucy's reaction to see if he was crossing some kind of line.

Lucy blushed at what he said as she laughed sheepishly; finding it real embarrassing that indeed, that concert was filmed and went out publicly. Now she had to deal with the stage-fall for a couple more months or until everyone forgets about it.

Lucy shrugged and sighed, smiling sweetly. "I'm fine, thanks for the concern though."

"No problem. I actually wanted to ask if you were free today." Warren said a bit bashfully, his eyes trailing down to the space between them. Lucy raised a brow at him once again, looking at him blush and fidget in place. "Free today?"

"As in... are you free to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Go on a date with _you?_ _Tonight?_" Lucy repeated making Warren nod and look at Lucy with hopeful eyes, Lucy blinking and blushing. She stared at him for a moment before opening her mouth to respond to him, her eyes widening when she felt something warm wrap around her mouth and pull her back all of a sudden.

She didn't know who the hell was making it look like they were kissing but when she noticed the tuff of pink hair sticking out from the person's head, she had a guess that it might be.

The person pulled Lucy back up and spun her around, Lucy stumbling to grab onto the wall as she felt the whole world spinning, her brown eyes focusing on the male who smirked and winked at her. "I'll see you tonight baby,"

"E—eh?"

"Is that... Natsu Dragneel?" Warren asked as he watched the retreating figure of the Fairy Tail singer. The male looked back at Lucy to see her eyes wide and her face flushed a deep red color.

He was neither guessing tonight Lucy was _not_ free nor any other nights for that matter.

* * *

Loke and Gray both cracked up as they heard the small story Natsu had just told them in the limo-ride, a wide proud grin stretching across the rosy-male's face.

"S—so you basically made it look like you two was together?!"

"Yeah! I mean, the look on that guys face was priceless! Lucy was also looking pretty embarrassed too!"

"Aw man! I wish I was there!"

Laughter filled the whole limo as the other members of the band ignored the three laughing idiots, the vehicle almost making its way to the location they would be taking pictures in. They could already see the crowd of girls who desperately want to meet the boys outside the building, scream and shouts filling the air as they noticed the limo approaching them.

"Whoa, these are a lot of girls..."

"Do you think Lucy's in there?"

"You really are obsessed with that chick..."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know—I feel like I don't want to write anymore...

So, I shall just leave you guys with this short chapter for today! I'm kind of tired since I just came back from the dentist and just watched Niall Livestream!~ God, that boy is just perfect. Anyways, this is what I'm going to leave you guys with, sorry!

Thanks for reading this crappy chapter. C:


	13. Chapter 13

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Do you think Lucy's in there?"_

_"You really are obsessed with that chick..."_

* * *

Natsu grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled on it as he straightened the front, ruffling his hair to make it look messy. The next thing he did was pull on his tie to make it look like somebody had messed it up for him, a smirk dominating his face. His turn to the right just a bit as he posed, a flash appearing after the next.

"Perfect, Natsu! That was perfect!" The photographer shouted enthusiastically as he pulled away from his camera and clapped. "This will look _marvelous!_ This picture will sell out within minutes!"

"Thank you. Now what's the other pose I need to do?"

"I actually need a female model for this one but she isn't here yet! Maybe we'll get Erza-san to do it, hm?" He asked looking over at the scarlet woman who was looking at herself in the mirror dressed in a bunny suit. The others all stared at her in bewilderment, wondering why she was so interested in the sexy bunny suit.

"Err, I think I'll pass and wait for the model to come..."

"Well alright then—Gray, would you come here for your photo shoot? And put your clothes back on!"

Natsu sighed as he took the jacket off to give it to one of the assistants, sitting down on the couch next to Loke who had already finished his photo shoot. Loke looked at Natsu to see he was looking a bit annoyed, a smirk crawling up his handsome face.

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing—I'm just tired."

"Liar—you want Lucy to be here."

"Fuck off, Loke." Natsu growled as he got up to go use the bathroom. He walked away from the laughing male as he ran a hand through his messy locks, turning the corner to cry out in surprise.

He looked down at his white-dress shirt splattered in coffee, his jaw dropping in horror.

He needed this shirt for later and the Erza told him not to mess this shirt up and some coffee person decided to mess it up for him?

"What the fuck, man?!"

"Get over it, princess."

"Do you know who I am?!" Natsu shouted as he looked up to stop screaming. His eyes widen as he realized it was Lucy glaring at him with a box of donuts and a tray of coffee. "Yes, I know who you are so get over it. It's just a coffee stain."

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically as he completely forgot about his anger, pouncing on the blonde who cried out in surprise. She re-balanced the tray of coffee and box of donuts as she sighed in relief, glaring at Natsu who grinned sheepishly. "What brings you here?"

"Erza called me and asked me to bring her some coffee and donuts—can you get off me?"

"I missed you—donuts?! What kind of donuts?"

"Let go of me!" The blonde hissed making Natsu back away and frown, watching as his favorite blonde made her way over to the table to set the things down. Immediately people came to gather some food, Lucy planting her hands on her hips. "Geez..."

"Y'know, you owe me for this."

"It's your fault so not watching where you're going." Lucy snapped as she fought the urge to blush.

Natsu sure did look great in that suit he was wearing.

Natsu shrugged as he bit into a jelly donut, holding onto a few glazed and frosted donuts, looking at the disgusted looking blonde in front of him. He was getting the crumbs and frosting everywhere and it made it look worse with the coffee stain on his shirt.

"You done with your photo shoot?"

"No—I have one more to do but I can't do it yet because the models not here."

"Why not do it with Erza?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the woman who admired herself in a bunny suit, looking at her furred tail to her large bust in the mirror. The two sweat-dropped at the scene but ignored it—being used to the fact Erza did have a cute side of her.

"Well... that's one of the reasons why."

"Well, I guess you should have fun. I'm going to go now." Lucy pointed at the door as she was about to leave. Natsu opened his mouth to stop her from leaving but somebody else had beaten him to it.

"Wait! You, miss with the blonde hair!"

Lucy turned around in confusion as she realized she had blonde hair, seeing it was a man with a large camera wrapped around his neck. He seemed out of breath and so Lucy waited for him to regain his composure.

"Uh, were you talking to me?"

"Yes, you, please—names Jack. I wanted to ask, have you ever considered modeling?"

Lucy blushed as the man in front of her asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "Modeling? Oh no, I'm far too ugly—"

"Nonsense! You seem to have the perfect body and perfect face for the camera! It is a good thing I have stopped you before you had left—may I have a favor?" He asked politely making Lucy nervous glance at Natsu who shrugged in response, also wondering what this was all about.

"Would you like to do a photo shoot with one of the members from Fairy Tail? Precisely Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes!"

"Oh hell no."

"What?! Come on, Luce!" Natsu whined once he heard Lucy's reply. The blonde only shook her head in response, glaring at the whining male. "I told you—I do not want more people thinking we're dating and all that. It's bad enough I'm friends with you guys, I don't want those pictures of us going out in public."

"Aw, but Lucy..." Natsu started to whine again but Lucy only shook her head. "No means no Natsu—"

"I will pay you 500 dollars for the photo shoot."

"Where do I start?" Lucy's smile widened as she looked at Jack who looked ecstatic about his new model. He brought her over to some other people to get dressed and polished as Natsu stood there looking bewildered at the thought.

How come Lucy would model for 500 dollars but won't if he asks? He could give her that much money if she asked!

"Hey, what's Lucy doing here?"

"What's it to you, Popsicle?" Natsu hissed at the half-naked male who only clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Keep your balls in place, fire breath. I was just curious."

"She's modeling with me, problem?"

"What?! Why does she get to model with _you?_"

"Jealous?" Natsu smirked as he watched one of his band members stomp on over towards the director to ask him. Natsu snickered to himself as he turned around, almost squealing like a little girl as he noticed Erza was right up in his face.

"Why is Lucy getting dressed and getting her make-up done?"

"W—well... my model I was supposed to model with didn't come so Jack said she'll just be my model..."

"Oh, I thought you pressured her to do something she didn't want to, again." Erza said as she gave him a sweet smile, almost freaking Natsu out to the extent. He watched her walk away to the donut table still wearing the bunny suit, wondering what Jellal found in that woman. After a while, Natsu turned the other way to be greeted by his dresser, an angry look on the woman's face.

"Natsu! I thought I told you not to mess up the clothing! How could I possibly think that you wouldn't mess it up?!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!"

"You're lucky we have other shirts. Wear this," The woman hissed as she gave Natsu the extra dress shirt, the male clicking his tongue in disapproval. He stripped off his shirt that was coffee stained and gave it to his dresser, the woman snatching it from him to walk away angrily.

Natsu rolled his eyes over his dramatic dresser as he started to button up his shirt up, grabbing the red tie one of the assistants handed him after noticing he did not have it. Natsu wrapped the thing around his neck as he went on over to Jack who was looking at his new model who was getting her make-up done, Natsu smiling over how much prettier she looked.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" His make-up artist asked as Lucy blushed, Natsu nodding at the statement. "Well, I like it."

"You also like her dress we picked out for her? It matches your tie!"

"Huh, it does." Natsu said as he eyed Lucy's skin-tight red dress, the blonde giving Natsu a scowl at he stared at her body. "You two would look so cute on the magazine!" She gushed making Lucy blush even harder along with Natsu who felt bashful all of a sudden. He gave an awkward cough and walked someplace else; giving Lucy time to finish as he ate some more food or got ready for his photo shoot after Jellal was done.

He watched from behind Jack who was snapping away the photos of his band members, each with someone or alone. In the end, the whole band would get a picture all together after everyone was done with their individual pictures.

"Natsu, it's about to be your turn again."

"Oh okay, just let me tie my tie—"

"Need a little help there?" A pair of hands grasped his tie before he did, making Natsu's eyes widen in surprise. He jolted forward and looked down at the beautiful looking blonde who skillfully and gently tied the tie wrapped around the singer's neck.

Once she finished, she flattened the front and flashed him a sweet smile, Natsu returning the gesture.

"Well, don't you look like a real model?"

"I'm doing it for the cash. I've actually wanted to go shopping for a while." Lucy sighed as she realized she would be able to go shopping the following week. Natsu raised a brow at here, tilting his head to the side. "If you wanted to go shopping, why didn't you just ask?"

"What? And use your money?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Natsu, I'm not so gold-digger who uses people for their money." Lucy scoffed as she gave Natsu a pat on the shoulder, the male knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. He watched as the blonde walked on towards the set and smiled widely, preparing to take pictures.

He never understood what went through Lucy's head when he spoke to her. He guessed it was something always the opposite of what he says.

"Alright Lucy—to get you used to the camera and taking pictures, I'll be taking a couple pictures of you so you'll know how it's going to be like."

"Oh sure, of course."

"Now pose for me. Anything will be fine—why don't you do a pose you always wanted to do when you do model?"

"How'd you—"

"Honey, everyone wants to become a model at least once in their life." Jack winked at Lucy who stared at him with wide gapping eyes. She flashed him a sincere smile once she realized he was right. She flushed when her eyes fell upon the crew on the set, every one of them looking at her to see how her pictures would look like.

She never really was good with people staring at her.

Natsu noticed her nervousness and quickly acted, stepping next to Jack and waving his arms in the air to catch her attention. Lucy looked at him in confusion and smiled as she saw Natsu doing the hand motions and body motions for what poses she should do.

The first one was very simple—she just had to stand and smile pretty-like which was very easy for her.

Lucy turned to the right and slightly turned her head to the side, tilting her head and giving a wide smile.

In matter of seconds, there were a flashes and people clapping for her, the blonde trying to gain her vision back over the bright flash. Once she did, she looked to see everyone impressed over the fact that she had posed quiet well, Jack grinning at the picture he had just took of his new model.

"That was excellent! Now let's take a couple more then we'll have Natsu join you."

"Alright!" Lucy shouted enthusiastically as she continued to pose and do random things, the famous boy-band watching her from the back of the set. Loke seemed to enjoy the poses and things Lucy was doing while Gray looked impressed. Erza was proudly smiling along with Jellal as well as Natsu was doing the same. Gajeel was just sitting on the couch snoozing away—practically not even caring what was going on.

Once Lucy had finished doing the poses Jack wanted her to do, he shoved Natsu into the set to take the pictures he wanted of them. He smirked as he noticed how awkward the two teens were.

"So, basically we are trying to make Natsu look... well, let's just say, worked up. I need him to look all happy and boyish." Jack said making Natsu and Lucy stare at him with confusion written all over their face.

Gray and the rest face-palmed when they saw the look the two were giving him.

"Alright, he means to basically make Natsu look like he just had sex." Gray finally explained making Jack thank the male.

Lucy stared at him and flushed red, looking at Jack and Natsu who looked completely confused. "What kind of photo shoot is this?!"

"Hey—at least we're not taking nude ones."

"Well I wouldn't mind—"Erza started to say but Jellal gave her a scowl.

"So... wait, how do we do that?" Natsu asked making everyone face-palm again. Lucy sighed and looked at the rosy-haired star, resisting the urge to smack him. "Natsu, you're like the stupidest person I've ever met."

"Hey—"

"Come on, guys! The faster we get this over with the better."

"Urgh—fine, just—Natsu, come here."

"Why..?" He asked cautiously as he stepped forward, Lucy yanking him by his tie. Natsu cringed as he expected Lucy to hurt him but relaxed when he only felt Lucy pulling on his tie again.

He re-opened his eyes and looked down to see Lucy loosening his tie and making it hang loosely around his neck, the first two top buttons on his dress-shirt being unbuttoned. He soon watched Lucy put her fingers through his pink locks and start combing it messily, eventually making it look messier than usual.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I need you to stay still and calm for 2 minutes, alright?"

"Sure but why—"He started to say but stopped when he realized Lucy was coming closer and closer to his face. His eyes widen and he watched Lucy's lips lightly press against the corners of his mouth, his breath hitching just slightly. He didn't notice the flashes that were flashing everywhere and he didn't notice the boys gapping at him—all he did notice was Lucy barely kissing him.

After what felt like years, she pulled away and gained eye contact with him for a good 5 seconds before he felt her hand on his lips and it whipping his lips.

He was utterly confused as he waited for her to explain what she was doing; a bit horrified she was basically whipping the kiss she had given him.

When she did pull away and started to explain, Jack looked absolutely delighted to see how he looked now was how he wanted him to look.

He didn't get anything what he meant or what he wanted but all he could think about was that soft touch of his and her lips; the spark between them like a firework sparkler.

He just wishes it was longer.

* * *

**a/n:** so, guys, this is what I made and it was born. Hope you like my creation—cause I didn't.

thanks for reading! Be a darling and leave a review?


End file.
